


Uncertainty on Pandora: Troy Story Series Part 1

by Kyleelhughes



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Pronouns for Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, Making Up, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Smut, Tie Kink, Touching, Undercover as a Couple, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyleelhughes/pseuds/Kyleelhughes
Summary: You are a simple mechanic, brought to Pandora years ago after being taken from your home planet. You have lived a peaceful life given the situation, earning and keeping stable favor from people who have pull in the COV. Nonetheless, you want off this dry planet so you can go home to live instead of survive. The COV is not a great place for someone like you. Something... or someone... stands in the way now and uncertainty is evident throughout your story.*I made this to satiate my disgusting obsession with Troy Calypso. D: Hope it helps you too and if not, I hope it's very enjoyable to read. <3*Part 1 of a series.
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Reader, Troy Calypso/You
Comments: 41
Kudos: 81





	1. A Violent Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter encompasses your history and the first time meeting the famous God King.

“God damn it! I knew I should have worn my jacket!” You exclaimed, standing up from your work desk, now covered in oil and residue. You have been working on a messy new project for the COV. It was a really big deal. The fact they chose you to complete it meant they had a ton of faith in your skills. The munitions ambassador asked you to recreate a weapon from blueprints found in a bandit camp. It was said to hold secrets of a vault. It was necessary for opening one on a nearby planet. Unfortunately, the weapon has become more of a pain in the ass than anything else for the last hour. So, I guess that means its break time for you. You are situated in a small shack overlooking a cliff with a dirty river flowing through the bottom. It’s actually sort of beautiful… You feel incredibly lucky to have a window that lets the Pandora sun seep in. If you look hard enough, you can see a very tall and misty waterfall on the other side of the gorge. It’s obvious if you weren’t bombarded with gunshots, yelling, and crazy talk, you could probably hear a Rakk in the distance, looking for something to munch on.  
  
\--------  
  
You used to live on a beautiful planet with lots of vegetation and blue water. The animals and people weren’t trying to kill you every two fucking seconds. It was a nice life. Your parents were farmers. One day, your town was attacked by some scouts and you were taken by a random Raider. It’s still hard to imagine why any raiders would come across the universe to your planet. You were just 13 years old at the time, a teenager… Now you’re 20. An adult and everybody treats you as such. Anyway, after a long and terrifying ride in a shuttle, the Raider dropped you at the door of Mr. Grey, who was once a high priest in the COV. The follower said he didn’t kill you because you were caught while building a robot and you could have some use in the COV. The cult was extremely young at the time this happened. Turns out, the raider was pretty much right. Your intelligence kept you alive. The questions that enter your mind daily reflect on that fact… “How long will they make me do this and when will they decide I’m not useful anymore?”  
  
Mr. Grey placed you in a safe place, along this cliff, away from the dangerous COV groups, knowing you are worth more than what you can do as a COV mechanic. You are surrounded by other intelligent people with more brains than psychosis. When he took you under his wing, you were already incredibly smart and mechanical, much to the surprise of most of the COV. They aren’t the smartest guys on Pandora. He always said he had higher hopes for you. He even once promised he would get you off this planet when he could escape. You got lost in your thoughts about Mr. Grey. He was always so kind and gentle. He was like nobody else in this disgusting cult. He died protecting you. There was a raid hundreds of miles away from your post a few weeks ago and things went bad. It was supposed to be simple, but it was everything but that. He threw himself in front of a grenade so you could get away. You tried to run for him but one of the other, much older female COV members, Judith, yanked your ass into the vehicle and bailed.  
  
You never felt your air leave your lungs like it did at that moment. But you didn’t cry. Nobody in the COV cries.  
  
\---------  
  
You continued to look out the open window when a fresh breeze flew in, bouncing your (your color hair) hair around. It smelled like dirt, which is wonderful, considering the smell of blood, guts, and Skag shit is what wafts through the air daily. You took one last minute to silently thank Mr. Grey for keeping you alive and doing his best. You would most likely be dead if it weren’t for him.  
  
Just as you were closing your eyes to enjoy this rare moment of bliss, a heavy banging raps against the door. You jolt up out of your stare. “U-uh, who the fuck is it? I’m working!”  
  
A female voice comes through the vent in the door, “It’s Judith. Open the door, Galaxy. I have an update for you.” On paper, your name is (Y/N), but to her and many people around you, your name is Galaxy. Mr. Grey came up with that one. He said it was because your eyes were so sparkly and rich with color.  
  
You take a deep breath and open the door, motioning for Judith to enter. She takes a couple steps in and looks at you with a very serious expression on her face. There is a moment of silence before you break it.  
“The fuck is it, Judith? I don’t have all day. Can you speed it up here? I was in the middle of-“  
  
“Galaxy, shut up. This is a serious matter and you have to be prepared and listen to me carefully,” She cuts you off and motions for you to sit down on the stool by the fridge. After you sit and give her your attention, she points to the weapon on your work desk you’ve been struggling with all day. “That gun needs to be in the hands of Tyreen before sundown tonight or the Twin Gods will be down here to get it themselves. I suggest you work quickly. Mr. Grey is not here to protect you anymore.” It sounded harsh, but Judith was now your only confidant. She is your one single person left on this planet. You were friends before the incident with Mr. Grey but now she seemed to be up your ass a lot more… which… you were kind of ok with. She made you feel a sense of comfort and it was obvious you did the same for her. Nonetheless, she had to keep a stern expression because she was the camp leader. If they suspected any kind of favoritism, they would kill you both.  
  
You let out a loud sigh and give her a thumbs up. “Whatever you say, boss.” You get up and begin walking to your desk when she grabs your arm and locks eyes with you.  
  
“Galaxy, I have held them off for long enough. Call me on my ECHO when it’s finished. BEFORE SUNDOWN. This gun could open doors they require for their work against the Vault Hunters. Just do it so we don’t lose our heads.” Judith said.  
  
“Is there any way you could send a mech robot up here or something, so I have an extra pair of hands?” You asked sweetly, then picked up the gun. Sarcastically, you whispered with a huge smile, “I’m going to use it on myself if I don’t get some help. :D”  
  
“I will see what I can do. Don’t leave this room until you finish.” Judith left with a giggle and you sat down at your desk. The sun was still high in the sky, so you assumed you had about eight hours of time left to finish this fucking thing. You got back to tinkering, wondering if Judith would send anyone to help.  
  
\------  
  
Some time went by, basically having everything done except the elemental mechanism when you finally had a breakthrough with it. The elemental mechanism of the gun wasn’t sparking no matter what you did until now. You thought, maybe if you added some melted eridium to the base end of the barrel it would help. It fucking worked. It suddenly sparked out a blast of lightning that destroyed your toaster. “WHOA! That’s some serious power…” you muttered. It hit you that you finished the gun that might get the Twin Gods to their destination. You were pretty excited.  
  
“FUCK YES. LOOK WHAT I HAVE CREATEDDD!” You belt out in a low tone sounding like a person who made fire for the first time on an uninhabited island. Now all you had to do was install the trigger and apply some steel to the outside of the gun. You decided to look out your window for the first time since you sat back down, and the sun was nearly set. You went into panic mode. You checked your ECHO to see if Judith ever messaged you back. She did, about an hour ago, stating someone was on their way down to help. “What the fuck took her so long?” you muttered to yourself. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. You get up in a huff, relieved you have someone to help you put the final touches on the gun and get it to Judith in time. You open the door quickly, not looking up. “Why did it take you an hour to get here?! It’s almost finished and I-“ You saw two giant black strappy boots on the ground in front of you. A feeling of dread suddenly shifted your whole body and you froze. You slowly looked up, your mouth agape with disbelief. You finally locked eyes with the unnecessarily tall dude standing before you in the doorway. It was Troy Calypso. You were slightly relieved he was not accompanied by his counterpart, Tyreen. He’s unnaturally tall with long hair hanging in his face… like Danzig. He’s covered in tattoos with large plugs in his ears, and a collar around his neck. A hinged jaw and icy silver eyes make up his facial features. He’s terrifying.  
  
“Judith ECHOed the entire camp about your issues with the vault weapon and I have access to all the messages going in and out of the COV. She said you needed help. Why the fuck do I have you here if you can’t do your job?”  
  
“O-Oh, God King Troy, I-“ You muttered, shaking, but he cut you off.  
  
“I don’t want excuses from you… whoever you are. If I don’t take this gun with me in the next few minutes, Tyreen will be on her way here to fucking kill you. Not my problem. I’m just here to get it if it’s finished. Judith was sent to another camp for the time being. You’re stuck with me right now since you can’t do anything right on your own.”  
  
“Excuse me God King… Sir… Troy, let me get it finished. Would you shut the door? I need quiet.”  
  
He walked into the shack and looked at you then the door, then you again. Not sure why he has to show his balls right now, but with his metal arm, he punched the door off your fucking shack. Like, all the way off. It’s almost like it evaporated. You never understood why these twins are such dicks to everybody. Everybody knows they are the leaders and if anybody around here fucks up, they will kill whoever they feel like killing. For some reason, in this moment though, he decided he needs to be a badass, and you need to find a new door. Asshole.  
  
You looked at him in the eyes, raising your eyebrows, and mouthed “wow.” You were so surprised you couldn’t even form words yet. A bit shaky, you got to fastening the remaining parts. “Well, thanks. Now, I need a new door… By the way, I will have you know, I got this figured out alone and I don’t need help… if you want to sit down and wait a minute.” You motion to the stool by the fridge. “There’s mead in the fridge.”  
  
Troy walked over to you instead of sitting down. You knew he was about to throw another tantrum because you spoke to him like a human being instead of a slave. He slammed his fist down onto the desk, barely missing the gun. In a harsh, almost demonic voice he said, “If you don’t speak to me as a God King, you will piss me off and I won’t miss the gun next time. If you must start all over, you’re dead. Got it?”  
  
You refused to make eye contact with him. You muttered out a “Yes, God King. My apologies.” You continued your work as best you could; terrified with Mr. Grey and Judith on your mind. You miss them right now. You wish you didn’t have to feel Troy’s glare on you.  
  
“That’s better. Hurry the fuck up.” He said with no emotion. He sat down next to the fridge and pulled out his ECHO device.


	2. A New Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finishing an annoying project for the Calypso twins, you are now about to find out what else they have in store. In the meantime, you begin to wonder what Troy is really like behind closed doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to add a chapter every week. Stay tuned.

It took you a few minutes to finish the vault weapon, but you did it. The sun hadn’t set, and you were feeling confident about this project. You had gotten so into your work, you forgot Troy was sitting there. You looked up and had a start. “Fuck!” You yelled. He looked over with a confused expression on his face. “I’m sorry! God King, I forgot you were here. I’ve finished the gun. What should I do with it now?”  
  
He gets up and grabs it out of your hand forcefully.  
  
“Please be careful with that, King Troy. It is very powerful.” You said.  
  
“Why? You afraid I’ll shoot you with it?” He asked with a forced laugh at the end, playfully yet menacingly pointing it in your direction. You duck down with a gasp and put your hands over your face.  
  
“What the fuck!? NO! I was more worried about you hurting yourself but NOW I’m worried about me. Jesus Christ!” He lowered his gun and his smile faded. It got quiet, so you looked up at him.  
  
“Oh… Well, I know how to handle a gun. D-Don’t patronize me.” It fell silent in the room for a few seconds while he just looked out the window in your shack. You both heard a technical vehicle on its way. “I’ll be taking this, now. Guess you get to keep your head… for now. Thanks, Ugly!” He yelled as he walked out the door… well, doorway, now. Jerk.  
  
“My name is GALAXY!” You yelled, but he probably didn’t hear you.  
  
You picked up your ECHO and texted your contact in charge at the junkyard. All it said was “I need a new door.”  
  
\-----  
  
One of the COV Junkyard workers had delivered your door almost immediately. Thank goodness he was fast. It’s getting dark and dark is not the time to have an open doorway in the place you live. While you were beginning your work attaching it to the jamb, your ECHO started going off like crazy. It was Judith. After many failed attempts at texting you, she finally calls. You breathe a loud sigh of frustration and answer.  
  
“Yes, Judith. I finished the fucking gun. We both get to live.” You said, irritated.  
  
“I know, I heard. I wanted to congratulate you. Tyreen is tickled pink with that vault weapon. You may have earned your way up in the COV world.” Judith said on the other end of the phone.  
  
“Oh great! My wildest dreams have come true!” You hang up with anger and finish putting up the door and head to bed after a ridiculous day.  
  
\-----  
  
You haven’t had a battery in your clock for the longest time, but the beep in your ECHO is stating it’s time for the morning COV Livestream. That’s what wakes you every morning. “It’s 8 AM?” You say to yourself, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. You feel like you only slept a few minutes. You turn on the ECHO and sit it on the counter so you can listen to it while you make some coffee. Shitty coffee. Mostly because of the water that comes out of the tap. It is what it is, though; you are due to get a new mechanical assignment within the hour and you need to be awake and ready to tackle whatever gets thrown your way. But deep down, you know you can do anything. You literally recreated a vault weapon from scratch yesterday. You’re on a whole other level today. This thought brings a smile to your face. “I’m a fucking badass.” You quietly say to yourself.  
  
“We’re gonna annihilate these assholes! But, until this is all over, we need your help and support, loyal followers! Don’t forget to like, follow, and obey!” The ECHO turns black as you hear Tyreen’s voice stop. You take a deep breath because you get a few minutes of peace and quiet before this entire planet starts up. In your thoughts, you realized how weird it was that Troy hardly spoke during the livestreams or public appearances. Even when he did speak, it wasn’t more than a reiteration of what Tyreen had said. You know he’s evil and angry, but you started to wonder what he’s like when nobody is around. Is he only like this in the public eye to appease Tyreen? Why would he have to do that? Does he have to act how he did with me because he feels that’s the only way he can get his point across? Is he always a heartless dick? Do you really care that much?  
  
Your thoughts shift back to reality. “What the hell?” you say to yourself.  
  
Just then you hear the coffee brewer squealing. Amazing. Need coffee. You carefully sip your first drink scared to know what it tastes like this morning. Alas, it tastes better than it normally does. Almost… clean? Like the water hasn’t been stirred up in a Skag hole. You shrug and enjoy this cup of coffee like it’s your last because it could be your last good cup of coffee ever knowing how things go around here.  
  
You catch a view of yourself in the mirror magnet on your fridge. My God. You look like you got ran over. When was the last time you showered? 3 days ago? That’s long enough. All you have for a shower is a hose with cold water and a small corner of your shack with a drain in it. No curtain or hot water. So, you lock the door. Seriously, again, thank goodness for the fast delivery service from the junkyard. If you didn’t have this door, you would likely be waiting even longer to shower. Pee-yew.  
  
The shower feels amazing even though it’s cold. The water runs a bit tinged because of the mechanical juices you work with every day. It could be worse. It could be blood, which is what most of these loyal followers have to wash off when they shower. Do they shower? Anyway, you have some homemade soap that you use to wash your hair and body. It is made from Skag milk. It doesn’t smell great, but it cleans magnificently. You also make an all-purpose cleaner out of it for your shack. A lot of these people live in filth, but you refuse. You step out and put on some new clothes. There is a seamstress living around the corner from you and she sneaks you new clothes when you bring her a new shield. Today, you decide to wear a pair of snug black pants and a red tank top. You have a black raid jacket you wear every day with the COV logo on the back. It’s required for anybody to wear if they leave their living quarters. You’ve added your own patches to it for a bit of flair. One is a skull and the other is a pink heart. It sums up your personality well.  
  
You comb your hair and brush your teeth with the Skag milk. You also add a bit of black paint to your eyelashes. This time, when you look in the mirror, it doesn’t scare you. You look at your ECHO and see you have a message from Judith asking you to drop by the barracks to retrieve your next project. Time to get to work. You walk to the barracks because it’s only about 2 miles from your quarters. Once you get there, you notice a very familiar technical sitting in the driveway. It’s Tyreen’s. You are suddenly filled with anxiety.


	3. A Technical Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out exactly what the new project is from Tyreen and Troy comes by again, unannounced... What is going to happen now? Can't you just get some peace and quiet?! Wait... this is Pandora we're talking about.

Time to face this monstrosity. You’ve been lucky to not have a one-on-one conversation with Tyreen yet. You’ve been here 7 years and she has kept to herself for the most part. She does not physically interact with her followers unless they become her servants or part of the cult abbey. After what Judith said yesterday, you are worried she wants you to become her servant. Hopefully not. “I wonder if Troy is with her…” You think out loud. You take a deep breath and enter the barracks.  
  
You walk in the door and see her standing there arguing with the general in front. “I told you to have the technical here so she could drive it back to her quarters. She should not have to travel two camps over to do her job, you fucking idiot!” She squeals. The heavy ass door slams behind you, ruining your attempt at being relaxed and chill. You startled her.  
  
“Excuse me, but who the fuck are you?” She snarls.  
  
“I’m (Y/N), er… Galaxy, my God Queen. I was sent here to-“ you spoke, trying to hide your shaky voice but she cut you off.  
  
“Oh! So, you’re the fancy-schmancy mechanic that made my gun perfect. Let’s have a chat.” She motions to the chairs in the corner of the room. You walk slowly behind her, unable to process the fact you’re in the God Queen’s presence. Once seated, she hands you the title to an old technical truck. “This is what we need to get through the minefields on the next leg of our adventure to find the Great Vault. It’s missing some things though. I’m going to leave it up to your perfect creativity to figure out what’s best.” She stands up to leave. You feel a wave of relief because she didn’t ask you to be her servant.  
  
“Uh… Ma’am God Queen, where is the truck located?”  
  
“Oh, it’s on its way to your living quarters now...” she says while darting her eyes at the general. “Right, General?” He nervously shakes his head in agreement. “Just don’t fuck up and have it to me in 2 weeks or I’ll have to scalp that pretty head of hair off your skull.” She smiles and walks out the door with her slow gate, her coat whipping in the hot Pandora breeze. You look over to see the nervous general on his ECHO, likely advising his crew to bring the truck to you. He motions for you to leave.  
  
“I walked 2 miles for 4 minutes of conversation. The fuck?” You thought out loud. You look over and see Tyreen’s vehicle is still parked outside. You hear Troy’s voice and it catches your attention. You look over and he’s laughing at her. Her coat has flipped up over her face and she can’t seem to grasp it to get into the truck. You let out a quiet but audible giggle and realize that might have been a mistake. He hears your laugh and shoots his gaze to your direction, still holding a genuine smile on his face.  
  
“Cute…” you think, but then realize you’re talking about the asshole that broke your door literally off your home.  
  
“Oh, hey there, ugly!” He yells to you from the vehicle. “I didn’t realize Tyreen was here to talk to you. Better keep walking, and hurry, it’s getting dark. Wouldn’t want any Skags to tear your ugly ass apart.” He throws his head back in a joyous laughter. You roll your eyes at him and continue walking.  
  
“Yes, God King Troy!” You yell with a sarcastic tone. You can feel his eyes on you still, but Tyreen is screaming at him to “fucking go!”  
  
They head out and leave you in a dusty mess as they drive by laughing at your expense. You huff and frown at their childishness. “How did I get myself into this position? Uhg.” You think.

  


\-----

  


You’re almost home. The sun seems to be setting and you realize you haven’t eaten all day. You have some well-marinated Rakk meat in the freezer. You get excited about it, but you’re suddenly struck with curiosity, wondering if that technical will be waiting for you as it was supposed to be.  
  
Once you get home, you see the truck sitting outside your living quarters, but nobody is around… kind of weird. You glance into the driver’s seat and see the keys, so you grab them and head inside. You are way too hungry to worry about that vehicle right now. It might even be helpful to take a night to yourself and just melt into your bed with your ECHO. You have always been a bit of an introvert so a night in sounds perfect. Once inside, you drop your jacket and keys and grab the meat out of the freezer. It smells good even before it hits the grill, but once it does, your hunger grows even stronger. You open the blinds on your only window that looks over the cliff. The sun is starting to set. While your dinner cooks, you realize you haven’t updated Judith yet. You call her and fill her in on everything, including how weird it is interacting with the twins and not having your face cut off. She seems happy. It sounds like she will be over in the morning to see if you need help getting things started. You make sure she knows not to let Troy take her place again, warranting a laugh. When you hang up, there is a knock on the door.  
  
“Why? Why is my life like this? I just need one minute….” You mutter to yourself. “Who the fuck is it? I am trying to enjoy my last moment of peace for a while.” You say out loud.  
  
“Hey, Ugly. Open the door or I will get rid of this one like I did the last.” It’s Troy… damn it. “Why is he here?” you think. It is late in the day and you didn’t tell anyone you needed help. He begins counting to 3, but you get to the door before he finishes. When you open it, he has a devious smirk on his face. You raise an eyebrow at him and glance behind him to see if he came with his sister; she’s not there.  
  
“Yes, King Troy? What can I do for you?” You say, trying to keep him out of your living quarters. He barges in without fail anyway.  
  
“I came to make sure the truck was delivered and to see that you had the keys. I also wanted to ask a favor.” He looks at his mechanical arm while speaking to you then looks up with a puzzled face. “What the hell is that smell? Are you cooking?”  
  
You ignore his question about the food. You are starving and he may destroy it, knowing how much of a dick he can be for no foreseeable reason. “Ok. Anything you need for the truck, I can do. I’m sure of it.”  
  
“Well, the truck… I was thinking you could attach some sort of networking device to it that would connect with my arm. It would be pretty badass if I could control the ammunition from a mile away.”  
  
“Yeah, that should not be a problem so long as I can find the materials.” You say, walking over to the grill to flip your Rakk meat. “But I will need to have you come by here once I get the truck ready.”  
  
“Fuck, that smells good. You got any extra?” He walks over next to you, annoyingly close and it instinctively makes you flinch.  
  
“W- well, there is more in the freezer. If you get it out, I’d be happy to cook some for the God King Troy.” You roll your eyes at him. He doesn’t take kindly to the rolling of the eyes and certainly gets irritated at you telling him what to do.  
  
“What do you mean ‘if you get it out?’” He asks with an angry tone. “I make the demands around here, Ugly. You don’t get to tell me what to do. Go get it. Now.”  
  
You look at him with an annoyed facial expression. You see he is serious and it’s obvious he would not hesitate to kill you if you didn’t do as he asked. So, you drop your utensil on the counter, get the meat out of the freezer, and place it on the grill. You don’t say another word.  
  
“That’s what I thought.” He states. He takes a seat on your bed and kicks his feet up to the counter. Your house looks like a modern motor home inside. There isn’t much room, but you are able to make do with what you have. Unfortunately, that means the seating arrangement is questionable. You shudder at the sight of this dude sitting on your bed. To ease the wait, you hand him a freeze-dried cactus fruit from the cupboard, and he begins eating it with a smile.  
  
“This is delicious. I didn’t know you common folk were capable of anything other than working, killing, or shitting your pants.” He says with his mouth full, making you sigh. You have since finished cooking the meal and hand him a plate with the Rakk steak on it forcefully.  
  
“Eat, God King.” You say in an angry tone. You’re ready for him to eat so he can leave.  
  
“Watch it, Ugly.” You observe him take a bite, hoping he is satisfied so he doesn’t strangle you. His face lights up, as well as his siren tattoos. You marvel at them; so tempting to touch.  
  
“Oh, my fuck. This might be the best steak I’ve ever eaten.” He says to your relief. You follow with a smile and a deep breath. You both eat the food in silence. When he finishes his meal, he puts his plate in the sink and walks to your toilet, which is pretty much out in the open next to the shower, to urinate. You're tempted to peek, but at the same time, you want to gag. Good thing you finished your steak.  
  
“I hope you enjoyed the steak, God King. And please, make yourself at home.” You say with a sarcastic tone. Surprisingly, he stays quiet and heads for the door.  
  
“I’ll be back in the morning for breakfast, with materials in hand for the truck.” He says with a smile. There is no expression on his face or sound in his voice that makes you think his intentions are negative. Without realizing it, you smile back.  
  
“See you then, King Troy.”  
  
“Oh… and sorry about your door, Ugly.” He slowly exits and you feel like you can breathe again finally.  
  
The thoughts in your mind currently make you wonder what the fuck just happened. He is an evil God King… is he nice sometimes? Does he feel some sort of remorse? Maybe he’s not really an emotionless sociopath. You’d really like to think so since he just invited himself into your home today and he’s coming back tomorrow. But seriously, that was a bizarre interaction. He has delicious meals cooked for him at the abbey/headquarters, so why would he ever think he should stay with the “common folk” to eat dinner? Maybe he’s not as awful as he portrays. You decide you’re going to find out. Tomorrow, you will be more like yourself… a kind and good woman who doesn’t take any shit. Maybe you could even be friends.  
  
You spend the rest of the night with your tiny T.V. on doing exactly what you intended, absolutely jack shit. There is a Livestream happening. Tyreen is looking for a new “bed companion.” That means she will use them for sex for a while until she’s ready for a new companion. Oh, and you get killed when she decides she is done or when she does it on accident. There are so many people screaming for her attention on this stream. Part of the test involves having all one’s toes cut off one foot and having a high priest carve a COV sigil into your stomach. It’s actually disgusting, and you don’t find Tyreen attractive at all. You’re as straight as an arrow, but even if you weren’t… gross. You got to wondering if Troy will be getting a new companion. You would never enter such a contest because they are not worth dying over… but the last time he picked one was about a year ago… Curious.  
  
A couple of hours go by and you’re unable to think about much else besides Troy. You know it’s dangerous to get a crush on someone like him, an almighty God to the COV. Not to mention, he’s also an asshole. Yet, there is something about him that makes your curiosity peak. Especially after today. He’s a little different when he’s not around anyone else. Plus, he’s not the worst looking guy in the world. He’s definitely easy on the eyes compared to the people you see on a daily basis. And he’s always clean… kind of a turn-on. Regardless, you try to shut off these thoughts. It’s not the best course of action to getting off this planet.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to start posting 2 chapters per week since the story is kind of slow at this point. I do have it nearly finished. Please be patient as there is some serious smut on the way. <3


	4. Dinner with The Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this day, you begin looking over the truck, again, with an unexpected guest. Things go in an entirely different direction than you expect.

You awaken to the sound of your ECHO chiming. It’s time for the morning Livestream. You turn it on your T.V. and get to making your coffee and breakfast. You’re not sure if Troy will show up as he said. He should be doing the Livestream with Tyreen as per usual. But you’ve been keeping your eye on the stream with no Troy in sight. Just then, as the stream in ending, Tyreen says “Troy will be back for tomorrow’s stream. Don’t forget to…” and she continues with her normal closing rant. How is she doing that without his cambot??? Whatever. Judith said she would be here too. Too many people. Uhg.  
  
“Great. He’s probably on his way here.” You think. So, you get the Rakk eggs and cactus fruit in the oven to roast. You seasoned it the best you could with what you have… which isn’t much, but it should do well to appease Troy if he shows up. You open your blinds to look over the cliff as usual. One of the only things that helps you appreciate your life now. As you stand there staring, a few minutes go by and there’s a knock on the door, making you huff in irritation. When you open the door, it’s Judith. You feel some relief because she makes you feel a sense of comfort. She did save your life.  
  
“Oh, Judith. Thank goodness it’s you.” You say.  
  
“Were you expecting someone else, Galaxy?” She asks. The question feels like a trick so you just shrug. You don’t know if it’s alright that she knows Troy is now a frequent flier of yours.  
  
“Well, I just don’t feel like having a bunch of company today. It’s been a busy couple of days and I’m looking forward to having some time just me and the technical truck.”  
  
She nods and points to your clothes. “If we’re going to look at the truck, you should probably put some pants on. I’ll go wait outside.” She shuts the door.  
  
You tend to sleep in short shorts because of how hot it gets in your quarters when the sun starts shining on your metal walls and roof. You put on your clothes for the day and quickly brush your teeth and hair before heading outside. Once outside, you walk to the technical and get in so you can see if it starts up. Judith stands back to listen. It does just fine.  
  
“Listen to that purr… sounds like waves.” You say with a moan. Judith wrinkles her nose. “Listen, Judith, I really don’t need much help with this. I just need a few materials. Any way you could have them delivered to me today?”  
  
“That should not be a problem. Send me a list on my ECHO later when you figure out exactly what you need. In the meantime, I’d like to ask you if Troy has been good company.” She responds. You freeze and make an expression of surprise mixed with embarrassment. How could she even know?  
  
“Uh… how did you know he’s been here?”  
  
“I know everything. You forget how much I must interact with the twins. I’m not stupid.”  
  
“Well, alright… it’s been kind of nice, honestly… aside from him disintegrating my door and almost killing me because he was hungry…” You suddenly feel like an idiot for saying how nice it’s been... even though it has. Judith looks at you curiously with a smirk. “It’s not even like that. He came here to lecture me the first time, and the second time was to ask a favor. He just stayed for dinner. Nothing more.” You say, getting out of the truck.  
  
“So, he hasn’t hurt you, right?” She says, furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
“Just my door.”  
  
“The entire COV knows how he is. He will not hesitate to kill you if you do something he does not like, and he has very little restraint as I’ve been told by the servants.”  
  
Your stomach and eyes do backflips when she says this. “You mean….?”  
  
“He’s not a forceful deviant but he has no problem pinching someone on the ass or tit if they’re in the vicinity and he’s bored or had a shitty day dealing with the Vault Hunters.” Judith looks at your butt and nods. “Just watch that thing.”  
  
“I will be careful… Honestly, Judith, he is supposed to show up any minute for me to look at his arm. I’m not scared. He hasn’t made any sort of pass at me. He’s just so… violent… which is expected.” You laugh a little and Judith smiles.  
  
“Well, good. Just be sure you tell me if he gets out of hand. Mr. Grey can’t protect you anymore, but I will try my best with the resources I have.” She states, making you smile.  
  
You look out beyond the camp to the entrance and see Troy pulling up in a runner. “Here he comes now.” You say with a voice of slight disappointment.  
  
“I better take my leave then. Enjoy your day and don’t forget to ECHO me the materials you need for your project.” She smiles at you and moves to exit the camp in her vehicle. You wave her off, still standing by the technical.  
  
Troy pulls up and approaches you. You’re unsure how you should feel but you’ve gone straight to unease. “Hey, Ugly. What’s for breakfast?”  
  
“OH SHIT!” You panic because you totally forgot you had food roasting. You run past him into your room. He is close behind, looking puzzled. You open the oven door and see it is just fine - making you breathe a sigh of relief. You take it out and try to catch your breath.  
  
“Uh… What the fuck just happened?” He asked, unsure of what else to say.  
  
“I forgot about the food while I was out there talking to Judith, but it’s fine, God King. The food should be fine to eat and even tasty still.”  
  
“All that panic over food?” He asks, laughing a little.  
  
“Listen, I don’t want you to kill me and I’m low on food so if I fucked this up, I wouldn’t have anything for you.”  
  
“That’s fair. It smells fucking good though. I’m starving.”  
  
You motion for him to sit down on the stool by the fridge. “You ok with Rakk eggs and cactus fruit?”  
  
He nods as you hand him his plate. He reluctantly starts eating. After a deep breath of relief into his nose and his mouth still full, he says “I swear you’re the best cook I have ever met. Fuckin’ yum.” A smile forms on your lips. It’s been a long time since you’ve been able to cook for someone and the fact he is enjoying it makes it even better.  
  
“I’m so glad you approve, King Troy.” You can’t help but watch him eat. You don’t realize you’re leaned over the counter holding your head in your hands with a goofy ass smile. You’re enamored. He catches your glance.  
  
“Uhhhh, What the fuck are you doing, Ugly? I know I’m pretty but aren’t you going to eat?”  
  
“Oh yeah, I’m sorry GodKing. I was... uh... lost in thought.”  
  
You sit down on the bed and start eating. A few moments of quiet go by until you speak. Nervous to hear his response, you ask “King Troy, would you want to do this regularly? I would love to cook for you more often since you like it so much.” This catches him by surprise. He looks up and makes eye contact. It’s not the first time he has done so, but this time his eyes aren’t piercing your soul… they seem… softer.  
  
“Oh, yeah… um… maybe? Nobody has ever really wanted to cook for me before. Usually, they just do it, so I don’t maim them.” He sighs, and with a smile, he says “Actually, that sounds great. I’ll be back tomorrow for sure.” When he says this, your heart flutters. You’re a mechanic but cooking is a passion of yours. Plus, this will give you a reason to pick Troy’s brain and see if you can peel away the layers of his violent personality. “But you said you’re low on food. I can bring some stuff for you. Do you have enough so you can eat tonight?” he continues.  
  
“Yeah, I’m good. Bring whatever you want tomorrow.” You say. Then, it strikes you that he just asks if you will be able to eat tonight. “Wait, did you just make sure I won’t go hungry tonight?”  
  
“Yeah because I need to you cook for me tomorrow and work on the truck for the next couple weeks. Duh.” He smiles deviously at you. You’re pretty sure he was being kind for a split second and allowed his true colors to shine but he can’t have you knowing he cares about anything.  
  
\-----  
  
You have both eaten and he’s ready to head out to the truck. You discuss what can and should be done to win the battle with the Vault Hunters. Machine guns on either side and a high capacity shield that ricochets bullets are top priority. It also could use some bulletproof tires. You tell him exactly what you need for his arm to connect to the truck and he seems happy you can do what he wants. He tells you that he will bring the parts for his arm tomorrow when he comes back.  
  
“Well, I guess that’s all I needed to discuss. I don’t need to take up any more of your time, King Troy.” You say with a smile.  
  
“Oh, you’re trying to get rid of me?” He says sarcastically. You panic.  
  
“N-no! I don’t mind if you stay but isn’t is bad for the rest of the COV to see you spending so much time with a commoner?”  
  
“Calm down, Ugly. I do whatever the hell I want. If they start getting up in their feelings and try to come for you, I’ll just kill them.” He shoots a smile your way that makes your whole body buckle a bit. Those shiny canines of his…  
  
Wait, what the fuck? Was that… butterflies you just felt in your stomach? Oh shit… You DO have a crush on this numbskull (me too, it’s ok). Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut may or may not be coming very soon.


	5. Everything's on the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting has guided you through some challenging times with the God King, but the events that begin to unfold here are unlike what you would have expected at any point. A lot of important information is laid out in front of you and you must start thinking about your true feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this long chapter. Is it getting hot in here or is it just me? >.>

Troy left hours ago. You gave him a list of things to bring next time he shows up so you could start working on his arm. It’s very important he continues his visits so you can properly coordinate the networking for the truck. To you, it doesn’t seem like a terrible idea, but if you get feelings for him, it could really fuck things up for you. What would Judith think? Mr. Grey is probably rolling over in his grave right now.  
  
Even so, you feel like his presence isn’t that awful. He hasn’t hurt you… yet. He’s only inferred his violence on you and made you think he is dangerous. Is he dangerous to you? Wonder if he’s like that in the bedroom… WHAT?! Stop that, right now. He is a God King and he hurts people to get what he wants. Don’t be foolish and indulge in this fantasy. It will only get you hurt. But damn… he is getting more interesting each time he comes by. SHIT.  
  
\-----  
  
A week has gone by working on the technical; Judith has brought your materials as requested. Troy has not come by every day, but most of them. He brings food for you to cook and all the things you need to work on him and the technical. You have about a week left to finish it, but it’s going well with Troy’s help so it will be done a few days early. You have done what you set out to do and began acting more like yourself and less walled up. With that, it’s really weird how chill he has become when he is with you. He has even calmed down a bit during the livestreams. He still hasn’t forced a hand onto you or hurt you, but still makes it obvious he is the King. You’ve even seen him laugh once or twice and not because someone else is hurt; it’s because he has fun working with you, at least you’d like to think so.  
  
Today, Troy is supposed to come by so you can sit down with him and work on his arm and hand. You are planning on applying the triggers. It makes you a little nervous knowing he is going to be sitting there, inches from you for hours. You guys have gotten more comfortable around each other and seem to be teetering on friendship, but, physically, you haven’t been that close to him except for when he got pissed a week ago.  
  
You may not have this opportunity to sit down with him for a while, so you’re planning on trying to have a heart to… heart, or whatever it is he has. You want to know so much, like… how is he a Siren? Would it be ok to touch his Siren tattoos? Why is he such a dick for no discernible reason? Why does he insist on being evil and has he always been that way? So many questions. You’re going to get to the bottom of this and try to be someone he can confide him. Not only because you see more in him than evil, but because it might do you some good getting off this planet. Judith knows what is going on now. She knows you’re trying to be his friend and she isn’t super happy about it. Regardless, she understands why and is keeping a close eye on you, so you don’t get hurt. She is good; Troy is bad. You know the difference. But you can’t help being curious.  
  
\-----  
  
You make breakfast using the ingredients he brought over yesterday so you can have it ready when he arrives; it’s just pancakes and Skag sausage. It’s been a long time since you made pancakes. He just ECHOed you to let you know he was on his way. You decided wearing something a little snug and cleaning up a little might make him more likely to open up to you. What you have on is a slightly see-through white tank top with a black bra. It accentuates the best parts of your body without being too revealing. You look like an hourglass in it. You also have some really short shorts on to expose the giant dragon tattoo on your thigh. You’re a knockout.  
  
He walks in and immediately drops his jaw… almost off the hinges. “Uh, hey Ugly… everything ok?” He says, trying not to look you up and down. It’s almost like he’s trying to be respectful.  
  
“Oh, I’m great, my God King! You ready to eat?” You say, bouncing over to the counter to grab his plate. He nods and sits down on your bed. That’s a first. He usually sits on the stool.  
  
“Mind if I sit by you today?” He asks.  
  
“You’re asking me? Like… you’re not going to just do what you want?”  
  
“Listen, Ugly... I’m not going to be a dick if I don’t have to. You seem to get the gist that I do what I want anyway… I was just... asking because I don’t want to piss you off. You are working on my arm today.” You shake your head and giggle.  
  
“I guess that’s true, hah! You can sit by me whenever you want!” You say, smiling, trying hard not to shake yourself out of your pants. You turn on the T.V. to alleviate the silence in the room. It’s just more COV propaganda, but it’s funny sometimes. Easy to have on in the background. He takes a seat next to you and starts eating.  
  
“I swear you’re cooking gets more enjoyable every time I fucking come here. I could do this forever and not be pissed about it, heh.”  
  
There he goes again, making you get butterflies. “Enough with the flattery. Why are you being so nice?” You say with a puzzled look.  
  
“I’m just being honest. There’s nothing nice about me… except for my powers.” He says winking at you. You nudge him with your elbow, hitting his metal arm. You didn’t really think that through… it hurt. He looks over to you slowly. “Wow, are you ok? I know this thing can do some damage if you’re not careful.”  
  
You rub your elbow and look away from him wincing in pain. “I’ll be fine.” He’s trying really hard not to laugh at you too loudly.  
  
\-----  
  
You both finish your meal. You stand up to head over to the work desk. While standing in front of him, he spots your thigh tattoo. “Whoa whoa whoa, Ugly. Let me see that tattoo.” He says. You stop and turn your leg to face him. “Damn, that’s good work. Did you have it done out by the Holy Broadcast Center (HBC)?”  
  
“It’s a secret. You can touch it if you want.” You say, being terribly forward with your choice of words.  
  
He uses the back of his human hand to feel the slight scarring beneath the black lines. He turns over his hand and wraps it around your thigh. At first, he’s gentle but then he looks up at you with his silver eyes and sees you biting your lip. You didn’t even realize you were doing it. He squeezes your thigh with just the right amount of force and lets out a light huff. He’s obviously just teasing you but you can tell he’s been aching to touch you. Being evil, as usual. He lets go and removes his hand in a light, caressing movement. You take a deep breath and lose your footing for a split second. “Well, guess it’s time to get to work, Ugly.” He says with a giant smile on his face.  
  
“So that’s how he’s going to be.” You think to yourself. “Fine. Let’s get started.” You say out loud, your tone frustrated. How do you even process what happened just now?  
  
\-----  
  
You’re all ten fingers deep in his mechanical arm now (did you think I was gonna say something else?). You’ve got almost all the triggers installed. They won’t work until you get them calibrated with the truck, which you can’t do until it’s finished. He’s been quiet, on his ECHO most the time but checking on you here and there to make sure you don’t need him to move or anything. In the last few minutes of your work, you explain to him how they will work and ask him which ones he wants to control what. It’s pretty cut and dry. He’s been an easy guinea pig for you today. While you’re wrapping up, you start to get the courage to pry.  
  
“Hey, King Troy… can I ask you something?” you say, glancing up at his face.  
  
“You want to know how I got so powerful… thank my sister… she-“ you cut him off.  
  
“No! I never said anything about your powers… I was actually wondering where you grew up.”  
  
“Oh… Well, lots of places. I’m trying to get back to the place I was born right now. What about you?” You were surprised to hear he gave a shit about where you grew up.  
  
“This beautiful planet, many universes beyond here. It’s called Earth. The thing I miss most about it is the music.” You say, almost in tears. Music used to be your pain killer. It suddenly hit you that nothing you listened to on Earth may ever enter your ears again.  
  
“I’ve never been to Earth, It’s a long haul. I’ve sent raiders there though. It takes them months. What’s so different about the music there?” Troy asked, genuinely curious.  
  
“There are so many different kinds. It’s just… all we have here is vintage and techno type shit or what Moxxi plays in her bars.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess I can see what you’re saying. I’d have to listen to understand though… you have any idea where to find this music?”  
  
“No clue. I’d really like to find some Led Zepplin or Black Sabbath. Those were my father’s favorite. I just don’t know where to begin looking.”  
  
“I’ll look into it, Ugly. Promise.” He says smiling at you. “What else you wanna know?”  
  
“Oh, I guess I’m just gonna come out with it and say what’s on my mind. But you have to promise you won’t kill me.”  
  
“No promises.” He says, still smirking. You take that as a dare.  
  
“You have been so kind to me for the last week, and nothing like the psychopath you portray to your loyal followers… why do you-“ you start, but he cuts you off. He’s looking down at his boots, black hair hanging in his face.  
  
“Ty. She can’t take over the world with a sickly, weak brother.”  
  
“You’re not sickly or weak though.”  
  
“There are things you don’t know about me, Ugly.” He looks back up at you, restoring eye contact.  
  
“Like what?” You ask. You’ve become 100% brave in your tone and there’s no backing down now. If he kills you, he kills you.  
  
“Like we have to kill things.” He sounds annoyed, but not angry. He sounds like he never intended on telling anyone any of this. “She drains their power out and passes it to me. If she didn’t, I would die. When my siren marking starts to dim, I feel like shit. Fuck… I accidentally killed a vault hunter recently. It wasn’t my intention. Ty usually does all the killing, but it just sort of happened. The Vault Hunter had me by the throat. Ty would have let her kill me if it came down to that. My grasp took her life and energy.” He takes a deep breath. “So, I just recently found out I don’t necessarily need her to keep me alive anymore.”  
  
You can barely comprehend any of what he just said. You have fireworks going off in your head. It all makes so much sense. He has to be a jerk. He can’t let her or anyone else see he has weakness. He could end up dead without this façade. You stay silent, just looking at him. While he was telling you this information, your hand found its way to his knee. There is nothing but compassion in your touch. He grabs your hand with his human hand.  
  
“I’ve never told anyone this stuff before. I feel like I don’t even know myself anymore and here I am, making it worse, telling someone I met a week ago my life story and why I’m a fucking evil God King.” He goes quiet for a moment, looking out your window. “This arm… it’s on me because we were Siamese twins. I was attached at the shoulder to her back. She has a scar too… but nothing like mine.” He looks at his metal hand then to you. He’s obviously waiting for some kind of response, but you can’t form any words.  
  
“Troy, I-“ You start but he stops you with a wave of his human hand  
  
“It’s ok… I know that’s a lot to take in. I’m sorry if I ever hurt you leading up to this moment. I promise I won’t hurt you from now on…” He pauses for a moment. “Are we like… friends now? I’ve never had a friend besides my sister and I’m forced to be her friend.” He says with a chuckle.  
  
“Yes, God King Troy. We are friends. Just as long as you keep that promise about not hurting me. I’ve been hurt enough.” You respond.  
  
“Good… you know you don’t have to call me ‘God King’ anymore, Ugly. I don’t even like the title.”  
  
“Ok, Troy. Yes, we’re friends.” You meet his eyes with a smile.  
  
“Nice! Just please don’t say any of this to anyone. My sister would likely kill you if you said anything, even to her.”  
  
“You got it.”  
  
“You know… we could be more than friends. You’re alright, Ugly. Plus, now you know everything about me and I guess you’d run now if you were going to.” He looks at you and sees the curiosity on your face. There is a long pause. “You’re not going to run now… are you? Was that too forward?”  
  
You marvel at his ability to be caring and stable when he shows his total badass side constantly to everyone else. That’s all you ever saw. It’s like you’re living in another world and your crush on him seems more justified at this point.  
  
“More… than friends? What is that supposed to mean?” You ask. He touches your elbow where you banged it on his metal extremity earlier. It makes you jump a little.  
  
“It means we do everything to and for each other without the hurt. I’ve only had one other woman I’ve cared for, but I had to hide her from everybody because she was my sister’s servant. Since she was killed, I haven’t explored the possibility of anyone else. I also haven’t had a bed companion for several months. I can’t keep sending them off to be killed to appease my sister.” He says, grabbing your hand with his human hand and squeezing it. “There’s something different about you. You make me want to do better and be better. We could get the fuck off this planet if you wanted to. Something tells me you’d be worth giving up the great vault.”  
  
You take a moment to think about what he just said. You let go of his hand and softly leave your seat from the work desk where he’s been sitting across from you. You start pacing. This is a lot to process. You’re finding a hard time trusting him. A week ago, he was threatening to kill you and destroyed your door. But at the same time, he has a different look in his eyes. He seems genuine with his feelings and you do find him incredibly handsome… maybe you should take some time to think it over. Should you say that? What if saying no made him want to kill you? Oh, see, that’s a red flag. If you’re worried he might kill you, do you really think he’s a good guy?  
  
You look at him with his hair hanging in his face with a smirk across it, confined to the chair because his arm is deactivated. He really is cute…. “Uh, Troy, I’m just a little worried about trusting you with my heart and body. You were threatening to kill me like a week ago.” His expression changes from curiosity to disappointment… in himself.  
  
“I know… there’s really nothing I can do to take it back or change the stupid shit I did. I had to continue with my normal behavior because I never thought we’d be sitting here, me pouring my heart out. I wasn’t even sure I had a heart anymore. You kind of changed me, Galaxy… brought me back to who I really am. I don’t want to do this shit with Ty anymore. I’m getting tired. I will always have a dark side, but it doesn’t have to be so wrapped up in stealing the vault and taking over the world with the COV. I know I can do more with my powers.” He says with a deep sigh. You can tell he is in pain and exhausted from this life that was chosen for him because he was manipulated.  
  
“Wait… you called me Galaxy.” You have a realization. The way your true nickname sounds on his lips makes your entire body melt and your heart drops down to your gut.  
  
“You’re not ugly. You’re far from it, inside and out.” This makes your face turn red and your ears feel warm. You can’t help but smile. He motions for you to come sit back down. “Come back over here and finish what you started, Galaxy. I still can’t move my arm.” He says with a slight laugh.  
  
You nod and go to sit down. He grabs your hand as you walk by. When you take your seat, your hands are still clasped together. He is looking at the many scars on your arms and chest from the countless skirmishes in the wastelands. “Wish I would have known you sooner. I never would have let anyone harm you.” He runs his hand up from your wrist to your collarbone, nearly grasping your neck. You lean into his touch and your eyes go shut. You let out a breath and his name leaves your lips.  
  
He stops and retracts his hand, bringing you back to reality. “I’m sorry. I should probably ask before I touch you like that…” He puts his hand to his face. You laugh a little.  
  
“I might have heard you get a little handsy with people...” You wrinkle your nose at him, hoping to not upset him.  
  
“I used to…. Wait, you never answered my question about being more than friends. How do you feel about me? Honest opinions only. I can take it and I won't kill you.”  
  
“You know, you’ve always caught my interest. And this last week, I’ve seen what kind of man you can be. I have a legit crush on you and now that we’ve had this chat, I’m running out of reasons to say no… and the way you touched me today… I want more of it...”  
  
“So…?”  
  
“I’ll just show you.” You say with a devious look. You snap the last trigger in place and switch Troy’s arm back on (It’s about to go down).  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asks with a worried look on his face.  
  
“Don’t talk.” You say, making your way to his lap.  
  
You take a seat straddling him. His expression changes from worry, to relief. There has been a lot of sexual frustration between you two since he started coming around, but you both completely ignored it. You didn’t want to make things complicated, and until today, he had to hide how he really feels about you. The way he punched your door off even turned you on a little after the fact… the fucking power in this guy.  
  
You grab his human hand and place it on your waist. He instinctively uses his metal arm to keep you steady so you don’t lose your balance sitting on him. You’ve been patient until now. It’s been a long time since you’ve been with another person like this. You’ve looked at how lovely his lips are from across the room for days. You’ve examined the features of his face and body when he wasn’t looking and there’s no doubt he was sizing you up for himself without your knowledge. He looks up from where his hands are placed, locking eyes with you. Your breath leaves you for a moment. He’s looked you in the eyes so many times, but this time felt different.  
  
You place your hands on either side of his face and take a deep breath. He leans forward without pause. He wanted to take control of this moment. Your lips are suddenly pressed together, eyes closed while he pulls you in tighter to his body. Your body relaxes into his grasp. It feels like you have been given a drink of water after having a thirst for years – what a moment. You part your lips waiting for him to come back for another. He does, but this time, lightly caressing your lower lips with his metal canines and gently tasting your tongue. It feels like an eternity goes by of you two just kissing. He wraps his human hand around the back of your neck and tangles his fingers in your hair. You can tell he’s about to give it a yank, so you grab onto his shoulders. He tightens his hold on your waist and pulls your head back away from him, but not so hard it hurts. He moves his mouth to the front and sides of your neck, biting and kissing, sending you into a frenzy of emotions. You are letting out small whimpers of his name and “fucks.” He pulls his face away and lets out a loud sigh. He’s ready to do the damn thing.  
  
He lets go of you and hurriedly starts taking off his vest with you still sitting on his lap. Seeing him do this makes you stand up and start pulling off all your clothes. “Oh, so I guess we’re really doing this, huh?” He says with a soft giggle. You very aggressively shake your head yes. He stands up and strips. You are both standing naked in your quarters. The sun is setting in such a way through the blinds, the lighting in there is unbelievably flattering. You feel fucking sexy.  
  
You point to the chair, hoping he will sit back down. He abides and holds his arms out for you to sit back down, not entering you yet. When you do sit, you’re skin to skin, thighs to thighs. You can feel his dick barely touching you between the lips of your entrance. It’s driving you crazy, already feeling wet and swollen. He lightly pushes you back so he can get a good look at your body facing him. He swings his hair out of his face and lets out a wolf whistle. “Damn, I hit the jackpot.” You laugh a little and keep your gaze to his face. You haven’t always loved the look of your body, but he is making you feel incredibly beautiful with his words and touches. He is in concentration mode. He lifts his metal arm up to hold you there so he can do some exploring.  
  
He traces his human hand from your dragon tattoo to your waist and further up to your breasts. You take a deep inhale because this is what you have been waiting for. He lightly grazes the skin from one breast to the other, leaning forward a couple of times to taste them. His gentle grasp diminishes. When he squeezes tighter, you feel a sense of satisfaction. It’s almost overwhelming and you are becoming less able to be patient. His dick has hardened as it now sits just beneath the entrance of your folds. You are both intensely enjoying this.  
  
He brings you in tightly to his chest and runs his hand down your back around your butt cheeks. He spreads them then gives you a light smack. You jerk up and look at him. “Oh! Troy…” You mutter with a smile, with drool nearly running down your chin.  
  
“Too hard?” You take a minute to think. You just weren’t expecting it.  
  
“Not hard enough…” You say with a grin.  
  
“Oh really?” He says, drawing his hand back to do it again. This time, it definitely leaves a mark. You bite your lip at the feeling… so good. He brings his arms back up around you and kisses you a few more times.  
  
“You ready?” He asks with a smirk.  
  
You look down to see what it is you’ll be working with, now that he’s fully hard and ready to fuck you until your eyes roll back… It’s a little above average, but extra girthy. You’re a bit nervous but ready.  
  
“Yeah, um… just be careful. It’s been years... But yes, I’m ready.” You say with a shaky voice. You’re excited to get what you want for once. Troy Calypso thinks you’re beautiful, loves your body, enjoys conversation with you, and is about to fuck you. NICE. B)  
“Of course. We’ll work together on this.” He says with a genuine tone, reaching down to check your wetness. “Oh fuck, you’re wet as hell… and fucking tight.” He lets out a manly grunt before bringing his fingers to his mouth. “You taste amazing too.”  
  
You grab hold of his shoulders and lift yourself up so you can ease down onto him. You make your way down slowly, making sure not to hurt yourself in your excitement. When he finally enters you fully, the tenseness in your body disappears and you are suddenly repose. You go slow for a bit, rocking your hips and arching your back. What a fucking feeling. He leans his head back, breathing hard already. “Try not to make me cum too fast.” He says with a slight laugh.  
  
You lean your body back and hang onto his knees so that your clit is situated against his pelvis. You’ve started feeling more used to his dick, so you move your hips back and forth, getting quicker with each breath. He is still holding you steady with his mechanical arm but uses his human hand to explore your breasts and other voluptuous curves. You start to feel yourself inching closer to an orgasm. His dick paired with how he’s touching you is getting you there fast. You can hear and feel your wetness spilling onto his thighs and groin. “Oh, fuck… this is crazy” He says with a sigh. His dick is getting harder and you can feel he’s getting close to reaching his peak.  
  
“Come with me, Troy.” You say in between moans and breaths of air. “I want to feel your cum inside me.”  
  
“Fucking hell…” He moans.  
  
You continue to rock, but move your hands up to either side of his face. You plant sensual kisses on his lips and intertwine your tongues. You lock eyes with him, seconds from breaking your climax. You give him permission to wrap his hand around your neck by guiding it there. His siren tattoos begin glowing and he grips you, but not too hard. He starts making incredibly primitive grunts and bucks his hips up at just the right moment to cum inside you. His whole body is contracting. At almost the exact same time, you feel waves of ecstasy take over your body. He lets go of your neck to hold your face in his direction. You belt out his name as you reach your climax. The room is lit up in red by his siren tattoos. You collapse onto him and he wraps his arms around you, still inside. You both tremble and take a moment to catch your breath. You are in a state of shock and feel like you could have fallen in love with Troy solely based on how good it feels to fuck him.  
  
“That was like nothing I have ever experienced before.” He says. You roll your eyes at him with a smirk. “No, seriously. My tattoos have never lit up like this before. They usually dim after I finish but they’re still so bright right now.” He pushes you back gently so he can have a look at your body.  
  
“God damn… You wanna go again?” He asks. You are a bit sore but how can you say no?  
  
That’s right, you can’t.


	6. Cold as Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between you and Troy is changing. You may have a choice to make soon... These developments are par for the course concerning a relationship with a God King. Remember who you are, but also follow your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than usual but it's very important, nonetheless. <3

You wake to the beautiful sight of the sun flowing through the cracks in the window as usual. It seems quieter than usual. Sitting beside you on the counter, your ECHO beeps and brings you back to the room. You attempt to sit up but something heavy is holding you down. It’s Troy’s metal arm… cold as ice on your 100% naked body. You fill with a sense of panic. “Oh my God. I gotta get him out of here or get myself out of here,” you think. Even though this whole thing has been fun and exciting, you know it is incredibly dangerous to get mixed up romantically with Troy. Maybe now that you got the mind-blowing, life-altering, enlightening, best sex of your life out of the way, you can concentrate on your usual work until you get the hell off Pandora. I mean, being “with” him would be kind of exciting… but it’s better to be smart and remember all the shit he and his sister have done.  
  
This thought leaves a pit of pain in your belly. Reality has suddenly reared its head, even though it has eluded you the last week of this adventure. You just slept with one of Pandora’s villains. He’s a monster in so many people’s eyes. “Fuck…” you whisper, looking over to his peaceful face. He sleeps so soundly. It’s hard to look away and ignore how beautiful he is. He is slightly woken up and squeezes you in closer to him, burying his face in the crook of your neck. You are frozen because, after all these thoughts, you don’t know what the fuck to do. You are spiraling.  
  
“Hm... that smells nice…” He whispers in his very sleepy state, then gently kisses your shoulder. Your breath is hitched and you let out a small giggle. It seems to wake him completely as he sits up in bed rather quickly, almost in a panic.  
  
“Oh man, I was, like, crushing you with my arm. Are you ok? I forgot to take it off last night before we fell asleep… Wait, what time is it?! Ty is going to kill me!” He rushes his hand into his pocket for his ECHO. He’s very late and his phone has been silently going off throughout the night. He was right, Tyreen is pissed. There were messages ranging from “Brother, make sure you’re back at the HBC in time” to “What the fuck, asshole? This better not have anything to do with that fucking Mechanic. I’m going to strangle you both.”  
  
“Uh, Galaxy, I need to get out of here but please message me wh-“ He says while hurriedly getting his jacket and various accessories back on. In the middle of his sentence, he looks at you, cut off by the expression of surprise. He just realized you are laying there completely naked with a confused look on your face.  
  
“Holy fuck, Galaxy…” He says, making a hard swallow at the sight of your curves. He drops his things on the floor and slowly begins walking toward you without breaking his gaze. “I was IN you last night… several times… I must be a God if I get to fuck you every day… heh.” A devious smile creeps across his face. When he starts walking toward you, it almost makes you panic. At the same time, your body is begging to be touched by him again. And again. And again. Nonetheless, when he reaches for your thigh, you flinch a bit. It surprises both of you. You look up to see him bringing his hand away from you, the smile diminishing from his face.  
  
The problem is, he has been so all over the place and you haven’t had a chance to say one word to him, even though you are aching to speak to him about the shit that has gone through your head this morning.  
  
“You ok, Galaxy?” He says… such a genuine sound to his voice, low and worried. He senses you’re apprehensive.  
  
He kneels next to your sleeping area and there is a long pause. You look away to avoid eye contact and pull the blankets onto your body to hide your insecure feelings. He does frighten you sometimes, especially with what you’re about to bring to his attention.  
“I, uh… I have had so much fun with you but I’m not sure this whole thing is safe for me. Your sister will probably kill me because I keep taking your attention away from the COV…” You close your eyes tight, worried about what he might say or do. All you feel is a soft touch to your cheek, making you open your eyes slowly to meet Troy’s eyes. They seem sad.  
  
“I told you I will not allow anyone to harm you in any way. I think you’ve been hurt enough.” He is slightly annoyed, yet gentle. He stands up, removing his hand from you.  
  
Your body suddenly went weak as he said this. You think for a second. He’s doing that thing he does where he sounds like he genuinely cares about what happens to you or between the two of you.  
  
“I’m- I’m sorry, Troy. I’m still scared of you. You’re a God… everyone on this planet is afraid of you. For fuck’s sake, you broke my door.” You begin going off on a tangent.  
  
“Galaxy.” He says, very monotone, in between short silences of your rant. He begins gathering his things again to take his leave.  
  
“No, Troy! You have to understand how difficult this is for me. The COV took me from my family and killed the only person who wanted to keep me safe.”  
  
“Enough…” He sounds like he’s starting to get angry, but you are on the verge of a breakdown and you can’t stop your mouth from forming sounds.  
  
“It hit me this morning that maybe it was a mistake sleeping with you.” You say, putting your face in your hands. Your voice is cracking at this point and tears have started to well up along your eyes, but you refrain from crying. “I am a mechanic and you are the most hated man in the entire universe. How could I do this…?” As you quietly trail off, you feel a pair of soft, warm lips against your forehead. There is a long moment of silence in the room, no movement or words.  
  
“I guess I need to go then. Let me know if you change your mind.” He sounds lost, possibly even hurt.  
  
You didn’t look at him, you just sat with your face buried. You hear the door slam and look up to see he has left. He’s lucky he didn’t break your door again. You now have such an empty feeling even though it was... maybe… the right thing to do?  
  
\-------  
  
You spent your entire day and night going over the pros and cons of Troy. You do have some sort of feelings for him but that begs the question… should you continue putting space between the two of you? Your final decision is to admire him from afar for a while and talk more in a few days if things are not already tarnished by then.  
  
Luckily, the vehicle is finished and someone is supposed to come to get it before the end of the week… so within the next 4 days. Part of you hopes Troy will be coming to get it. We will see what happens.


	7. The Touch of Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how to handle the death and violence of the badlands, but emotions are a different story. The last time you felt real hurt and loss was when Mr. Grey died. Now, it seems a very similar feeling has crept over you.

It’s been a couple of days since you saw Troy. You’ve been working on small projects for neighbors and going out to gather food for the week. You get enough for two people… just in case. You have not slept much since the day Troy left. He felt warm and inviting in your sleeping area. Even his metal arm made you feel safe and sound. It’s kind of eating you up but you must remind yourself why there is space between you right now. You have been very tempted to message him on the ECHO, looking at it every hour or so hoping for a message. You have not watched the morning livestreams.  
  
After doing your regular daily routine, the sun has begun to set and you have sat down in your living quarters for the night to do absolutely nothing. As you’ve gotten comfortable, your ECHO beeps at you and gives you a start. You hope it’s Troy… but it’s not. It’s a message from Judith that says “Someone from the HBC will be by your living quarters in the morning to retrieve the vehicle as we have been informed it is finished. Please be prepared to answer questions and hand over the keys. The God Queen Tyreen has requested a brief instruction manual. Let me know if you need anything, dear.”  
  
You huff at the thought of writing a manual, but it was so nice to see some comforting words from Judith.  
  
“Thanks, Judith. Please stop by tomorrow afternoon if you have time.”  
  
In return, she sends a thumbs-up emoji.  
  
You smile to yourself. If Troy does not show, it will at least be nice to see Judith. She is a place of comfort for you. At this moment, you decide to turn on the TV to see if anything other than propaganda is being displayed. To your surprise, Tyreen is doing a live stream with no sign of Troy. She’s talking about how the twins and some of their strongest followers will be off to another planet to confront the Vault Hunters. It’s basically a “be good until we get back” type of thing. You do feel a sense of sadness knowing you may not see Troy for a while if he does not come to get the vehicle tomorrow.  
  
“Make sure to come to the HBC within the hour for the Gathering of the Children to see us off for food and training, if you’re interested… and by interested, I mean if you want to live.” She says smiling, overly excited. Your mind starts racing again, while she continues speaking in the background.  
  
Well fuck. I guess that means you have to go.  
  
Just in case Troy is there, you wouldn’t mind catching his attention. So, you take a shower and get yourself dressed up in a rugged, yet incredibly revealing cut up black tank top and tight blue jeans. Your boobies are practically falling out. Nice. You put on some of the homemade makeup as well as your COV jacket before heading out the door. 

  


\-----  
  
You arrive at the HBC and see a thousand people or more lined up outside the doors. You are in awe. You have a bit of social anxiety and this whole thing is somewhat stressful for you, but nothing you can’t handle. Once inside, past security and away from a large crowd, you see Tyreen sitting on her throne talking to the people crowding around her but Troy is nowhere to be found.  
  
You do happen to spot Judith. You walk over to her. She beams a large smile as she sees you approach her.  
  
“Judith! Guess I don’t have to wait to see you!” You say.  
  
“Nice to see you, Galaxy. Its been a few days... I was wondering if I would see you here. What have you been working on since you finished the technical?”  
  
“Myself… which has been needed.”  
  
“Did you enjoy the God King’s company during that time?” She says, trying to hide a smile.  
  
“Yeah… but… I just-“ You are cut off by Tyreen calling everyone for dinner with a loud bell. The main room has been donned with giant food tables for everyone to sit. The room has gone quiet so she can speak.  
  
“Alright, everyone. t’s time to FEAST. Please sit down at the tables we have provided, or you may stand if you wish. The cooks will be out soon, loyal friends. Oh, and thanks again for joining us before we take off for a while. Enjoy!” She smiles and bows to the crows. They all scream for her. She is such an evil bitch at heart and yet, she takes care of these people so long as they obey. They love the twins beyond reason.  
  
Just then you spot Troy emerging from the curtains behind the thrones. Your heart skips a beat and all the emotions you are feeling right now revolve around excitement and anxiety. He hasn’t spotted you, and you decide to lay low until he makes any sort of move. What happens next makes you feel sick and lost. A tall and thin woman with a luscious head of blonde hair stepped out from behind the curtain and made her way over to Troy’s lap. Your breath stopped and you could feel your heart sinking into your stomach. He still has no idea you were watching this unfold.  
  
You snuck over to the side of the room - against the wall where you would not be seen - and continued to watch. The blonde stood up to fix her skirt and when she did, Troy gave her a hard smack on the ass, followed by a chuckle. Her response to this was what you would expect – surprise and excitement. She makes herself comfortable on his lap again. Who wouldn’t be excited over the God King’s touch…? This is like torture to you. Just the other day you were talking yourself out of feelings for Troy and now you’re here pissed about him giving attention to another girl. The worst part is it’s in front of everybody. He didn’t even try to take you out in public, no matter how bad an idea it might have been to you. What the hell was his motive that whole time? You are fucking hurt.  
  
This who debacle has you almost angry. You are a soft woman behind a strong exterior. You know how to handle the death and violence of the badlands, but emotions are a different story. The last time you felt real hurt and loss was when Mr. Grey died. Now, it seems a very similar feeling has crept over you. You are tempted to jump up there and make them both feel the same pain, but instead, you decide to walk to a table and sit down next to some of your neighbors. Now, you want him to see you.


	8. A Walk Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do you care…?” You say in an annoyed tone.  
> “You know why.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some relief for that burning angst. <3 Hope this helps! :D

You’ve been sitting there, making small talk with these acquaintances of yours for what seems like an eternity, but you haven’t actually been paying much attention to what everyone is saying. The food has made its way out, but you can’t eat it. You are trying to pretend you don’t care about what Troy is doing. You are in kind of a daze, just staring at your plate, lost, and unable to hear the sounds around you.  
  
A touch to your shoulder makes you jolt nearly out of your seat. You turn around, somewhat worried about who it could be standing behind you. It’s Tyreen. You’re not sure how to feel or what exactly she wants.  
  
“Hey there, my star technical mechanic!!” she says excitedly, with a giant smile on her face. She shoos the person that was sitting next to you so she could take their place. They about fall on their face trying to get out of the way. You are terrified, but she seems happy to see you, so it puts you at ease a bit. You glance at her and smile.  
  
“Sorry, God Queen, I can’t bow to you sitting down.” You say with a little laugh, hoping she won’t decimate you for not bowing.  
  
“I should be bowing to you.” She says, leaving you in a state of shock. “You did a great job finishing up the vehicle on time and I can’t wait to test it out tomorrow before we leave!”  
  
“Oh, th-thank you, God Queen. That’s very kind.”  
  
“I just want to make sure you know we are both grateful to you.” She gestures to her brother on his throne, but you don’t even look that way.  
  
“If you ever need anything else, please let me know. I’d be happy to help,” you say in response.  
  
“Of course. Next time my brother is distracted by you, I will be more understanding.” She smiles and stands up, heading back to her throne. Tyreen lifted your spirits a little. She seemed… pleasant. How weird. Now you might actually be able to eat.  
  
\-----  
  
About an hour has passed and many followers are heading to the training center if they are joining the twins on their trip out. You’re not going, so you’re about to head home. You have not seen Troy since Tyreen came to talk to you. He disappeared with the blonde woman shortly after Tyreen and you spoke. Almost everybody has left the HBC at this point and it’s very quiet. Almost relaxing. You are standing along the wall, taking some time to admire the beautiful stained glass everywhere since you’ve never been able to do so.  
  
“Incredible…” you whisper. You turn around to head to the door. You look down at your ECHO to check the time. You bump into something hard, towering and wide. It’s Troy. You ran face-first into his metal arm. You didn’t even see him standing by the doorway. He turns toward you quickly, drawing his fist up to punch whoever it was that ran into him. When he realizes it’s you, he reaches to help you get steady instead.  
  
“Oh! Shit… my head… Fuck! I’m sorry God King!” You say. When you meet his eyes, your heart drops into your stomach.  
  
“Galaxy…? I didn’t even know you were here!” He exclaims. You are eyeing the doorway, feeling the need to get the hell out of there.  
  
“Yeah… I was hungry. If I could just…” You say, trying to squeeze past him and escape.  
  
“Wait, I want to talk to you for a second.” He says, blocking the way.  
  
“About what?” You’re obviously annoyed and still trying to get out of there.  
  
“Why are you in such a hurry to leave?” He asks, almost laughing at your attempts to get past his wide and statured body. You huff and look up at his eyes.  
  
“Troy, j-just… damn it! You’ve obviously moved on and I want to go the fuck home.” Your tone is harsh, and your voice is raised slightly. His expression changes from amused to surprise.  
  
“I… I what?” It’s almost a whisper.  
  
“You heard me. I don’t want to be that woman who bitches at you for being with other women. You are the God King, after all. What was it you said to me? Oh, yeah. You do whatever you want, no matter what anyone says.” There is a pause between you two.  
  
“That’s not the case most of the time and you know that. As for the other women… I have no idea where you’re going with this.” He says. You just stand there, looking at him filled with a lot of feelings: jealousy, possible love, hurt, ect.  
  
“I saw you tonight with that girl. I watched you smack her ass for fuck’s sake! I’m not stupid.” You raise your voice again.  
  
“Galaxy… it doesn’t mean anything at all. She’s not you, so I don’t want anything more than a quick fuck to do with her. You said you didn’t want me. What am I supposed to do?” He’s not wrong… but you’re still frustrated.  
  
“Troy… just let me go home.”  
  
“Fine. I’ll be over in the morning to get the technical. Are you going to be ok with that?”  
  
“Why do you care…?” You say in an annoyed tone.  
  
“You know why.” He just looks at you in your eyes. Your gaze lasts a few moments before he breaks away from the doorway to let you out. You waste no time getting out. That was a painful conversation. But something about it made you feel better. He does care about you and he made a good point about the girl. Regardless, you feel betrayed and you are not sure what will happen from here. Are things ruined? These thoughts were ravaging your mind and it would not go away. You were feeling a lot at once.  
  
As you were making your way out of the area to walk home, Troy caught up with you. “What the hell does he want now?!” you think. He gets situated walking next to you.  
  
“Let me walk you home. It’s dark and things around here at night wouldn’t hesitate to kill you, heh.”  
  
You scoff at him. Tired of him talking yet tempted to take his offer. You could handle yourself just fine, but he does have a point. If anything did happen, it would be a lot easier to handle with him by your side.  
  
“Whatever, Troy.” You smirk a little and he bellows an obvious “YES!” through his teeth, jumping in excitement. There’s another thing that turns you on about him. Some of the shit he does is adorable. While walking, you were hoping he might apologize for the shit he did or at least tell you why he even did it in the first place. Most of the conversations were about his breakfasts the last few days since you have been apart. He also talks about how grateful Tyreen is for your hard work and diligence. She told Troy how impressed she was with the gun you made in the first place. As you get closer to home, he brings up the girl who was sitting on his lap back at the HBC.  
  
“So… that girl… she was appointed to me by my sister after I came home that day. I wasn’t against having someone to hang out with, but she is obnoxious. I haven’t even brought myself to put my mouth to hers, it’s just to satisfy a need, not a want. I don’t want to kiss her or hold her, let alone even look at her in her eyes. All I’ve been seeing is you the last couple of days. All. Day. Long. Heh. I wanted you to come running back to me, which is really fucking weird for me. The God King doesn’t give second chances, right?” He looks at you and smirks. You gently nudge him with your elbow and you both follow with a soft giggle.  
  
“Don’t be a jerk.” You say through a laugh. By this point, you’ve reached your living quarters.


	9. What is Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve never even had the hunger to do this for a woman in my life before... I don’t know what’s happened to me. If the COV knew I was like this with you, they would use it against me and likely turn on me. Worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty goodness mixed with some super adorable fluff <3

As you walk up to your door, you feel him grasp your wrist lightly and pull you near him, but not into him. He has learned to use restraint and respect with you. You intensely look up into his icy blue-grey eyes and you suddenly remember what it was that reeled you into him in the first place.  
  
“Do you uh… would you be ok with me kissing you goodnight?” He asks; his voice is soft and gentle. Your knees all but fall apart. You want to oblige so bad but it’s hard to say whether it’s the best idea.  
  
“Troy… I really appreciate you walking with me but I just- I just don’t know…” You let out a breath.  
  
“Okay, well then, let me ask you something?” he requests, letting go of your wrist. You look down at his hand as it is pulling away. You impatiently gesture for him to come out with it. “Well, I know you are afraid this won’t work in your favor and I don’t want you to give me an answer in a hurry but… I just wish you would let me care about you...” He’s not done speaking but the C-word made your eyes shoot to his and your heart stopped dead in its tracks, causing you to clutch at your chest and neck. You are unable to hear anything he says for a few seconds. “…so, I’m at this point where you have imprinted on me. I want to be a badass Calypso forever, but I want you by my side because you are also a fucking badass and you make me feel human and do better.” He finishes, out of breath from talking so fast and so long.  
  
You’re standing there, staring at his Calypso tattoo below his chest. He is so tall, it’s only just below your face. You reach out and touch his chiseled tummy, lightly running your fingers down to his belt. You return your gaze to his face. You let out a giggle because he seems puzzled by your gesture as he was trying to be sincere. You yank on his belt to pull him into you and pucker your lips, waiting for him to take this chance to kiss you. He does. He lifts you up slightly and places an innocent yet long kiss. You feel every bit of his lips on your own. You both let out a quiet moan because who knows how long you have been waiting for this… as much as you’d hate to admit it. He places you down, grazing your back with his metal arm. You turn to open your door and head inside. He continues to stand there, his hand over his mouth, looking confused. He really has no idea what to make of this. A couple of seconds tick by and you have not shut your door. You’ve turned your tiny television on and began running the shower. Your clothes drop to the floor before stepping foot in the water. You see Troy peeking inside the doorway with one eyebrow raised.  
  
“You want some help there? Heh… Shit! I mean, uh… should I go and sh-shut the door?” He asks pointing to the elements outside, taking a hard gulp.  
  
“Nobody said you have to leave, but I would like to take my shower in peace.” You say, running your face and hair under the water and closing your eyes. You begin washing your hair with the skag milk, taking your time, and massaging it into your scalp. Just as you’ve started to relax fully, a warm hand gently squeezes your waist; you jump slightly. Troy lets out a gasp of his own. A small smile makes its way across your lips. You still haven’t opened your eyes. You feel a metal arm cradle your back to keep you steady. The flesh hand runs up the front of your body, caressing a nipple, wrapping around your neck for a few seconds, then up to your scalp, giving your hair a yank. You yelp but all in pleasure. The metal arm wraps all the way around you, so the back of your body is against the front of his. He brings your head back against his chest and starts massaging the milk into your scalp. You are not fighting any of this even though it’s not what you expected. He’s washing your hair for you… this is an incredibly intimate moment. You can feel his belt buckle and pants against you. He’s still dressed, and it seems he has no sexual intention at this moment; he simply wants to comfort you. It almost brings you to tears.  
  
“T-Troy… why are you…” You trail off allowing him to wash your body with a washcloth doused in milk.  
  
“I’ve never even had the hunger to do this for a woman in my life before... I don’t know what’s happened to me. If the COV knew I was like this with you, they would use it against me and likely turn on me. Worth it.” He turns you around so you’re looking at him. You finally open your eyes, in a bit of a daze from the relaxation and tenderness of this moment with Troy. “We could go anywhere you want to go, Galaxy. I don’t want an answer until I get back from my trip with Ty, so you have time to think over what you want for us.” You smile and embrace him with your arms around his torso.  
  
With your ear to his chest, you let out a hum and smile to yourself. “Okay, God King.” He gives your body a squeeze before stepping back out of the water and making his way to sit in the sleeping area, rudely getting it all wet.  
  
“Good, and now that you’re clean, get your ass over here.” He says with a devious grin. “All this ooey-gooey shit has me wanting you in more ways than one.” You roll your eyes at him because you were enjoying being in the moment with him.  
  
“Why don’t you make me?” You say, turning the water off and grabbing a towel off the hook. You don’t even look at him but begin walking his way.  
  
“What did you say to me?” He says, putting his hand to his ear. “I don’t think I heard you right.” His grin is growing.  
  
“You heard me, God King. Mister ‘I do what I want’ sir.” You are now standing in front of him, hair wet and covered with only a towel.  
  
“Oh-ho-ho… you’re just asking for me to do as I please now.” He forcefully pulls you onto his lap so you’re straddling him. “By the way, I will do as I please. Hold still unless you want the belt to your ass.” His voice has become gruff and serious, yet he is keeping a smirk on his face. You do as he asks. You watch as he unhooks the chains from around his neck. He has not broken eye contact with you. He pushes your arms behind you and restrains you using the chains. You have grown excited thinking about how he will soon be doing whatever he wants to your body and you can do nothing about it.  
  
\-----  
  
You are sitting beautifully atop Troy’s lap, legs straddled on either side of his thighs. You can’t move much, if at all because he has your hands restrained. It’s quite sweet of him to use his own chains to tie your wrists. You feel somewhat honored. He removes his hands from you and takes a moment to look at you, naked, under a towel - that is somewhat open due to your legs being spread apart - and damp. Just sitting this way over him has you nearly dripping all over his crotch. You’re unconsciously biting your lip.  
  
“Look at you… what a work of art. Where to explore first? We got so hurried into fucking last time I didn’t really get to examine everything you have to offer. Heh.” He says with a small chuckle. He takes a deep breath before leaning forward to kiss you and bite your lip. He does not waste time and reaches under the shadow of the towel to play with your clit. He begins by gently parting your lips and pushing one finger into you to coat his finger in your juices. When he does this, your breath hitches. He notices your signs of pleasure and pushes slightly deeper. He brings his metal arm up to rest behind you so you don’t lose your balance in the coming moments. “You’re even wetter than last time… you must be aching for me right now.”  
  
“Don’t make me wait too long, God King.” You say, lips parting and breaths shallow.  
  
“We’ll see.” He begins gently rubbing and tugging on your clit. You jump at his touch and let out small moans of surprise and pleasure. You want to grab his hand, but you are bound to the confines of his chains. His fingers re-enter you with haste, allowing for a louder, more intense moan to escape your lips. He goes in and out repeatedly switching between 2 and 3 fingers, curling his finger back toward him. Your eyes are nearly rolling back in your head and you’ve all but gone numb in your extremities.  
  
Since his hands are busy, he leans forward to undo your towel with his teeth and it falls to the floor. You are 100% exposed and unable to do a thing about it. You are nearing your climax and he can feel the heat in your body growing. He whispers a quiet yet demanding “fucking do it” to you while he watches your body quiver and sweat, and you find your peak. Your head slips back, but he catches it with his metal fingers. You grind against his flesh hand to find waves and peaks of ecstasy washing over you like the sea. You say his name under your breath a few times and he replies with soft hums and moans. He’s enjoying this almost as much as you are. Once you are somewhat calm, he brings his fingers out of you and into his mouth. You are only somewhat satisfied as you’re still craving his dick. “Fuck me, please God King” You whimper.  
  
He reaches behind you and unhooks your wrists, throwing his chains to the floor. “Stand up,” he says in a harsh tone.  
  
“Yes, Troy.” You do as he says.  
  
He starts frantically undoing his belt and pants. “Galaxy, bend over and get that adorable ass in the air. Now.” His voice is even more grizzly and determined. He DOES get what he wants. You situate yourself on the bed with your back in a nearly 90-degree angle, your arms comfortably stretched out in front of you, and your face resting near the edge of the bed. “Good girl,” he says. His pants drop to the floor and he steps out, revealing an especially hard dick… seems extra hard and girthy this time. The sight of it makes you ache with anticipation. Still laying with your ass in the air, you spread your legs to allow him entry if he so pleases. He’s watching your body language and it’s getting to him.  
  
He kneels so his dick is level with your face. You look at it and smile, then into his eyes. “Let’s see what you got,” he says with light and huffy giggle. As soon as you lean forward to wrap your wet lips around the head, he takes a sharp inhale.  
  
“Hm... sensitive, are we?” You say, sticking your tongue out to lick the slit, already dripping with precum. His entire body twitches at this. “I’m disappointed. I thought you were going to fuck me, making me put my ass in the air like this…” A devious smile makes its way across your lips.  
  
He quickly reaches down to yank your head back by your hair so you’re looking right at him. It feels good. You are starting to drool from all this “Are you questioning me, Galaxy?” He says. You don’t even want to speak because you enjoy how he is reacting to you. All you do is smile, mouth hanging open. You’re practically begging for him to return his dick to you. Your response to his question earns you a hard spank on the ass. You let out a loud moan that is part pleasure and part pain. That’s exactly what you were waiting for and he knows it. He lets go of your hair and gestures for you to continue. Under his breath, he says “THAT is why your ass is in the air,” followed by a laugh.  
  
You resume wrapping your lips delicately around the head of his dick, occasionally allowing his dick to reach the back of your throat to make you gag (or not, whatever you prefer). Your mouth and hands have been working him for a few minutes and you start to feel him getting harder, possibly close to his climax. He’s feeling the skin over your body, paying close attention to your ass and legs. You make haste with your movements and he bucks his hips forward to give you all of him. Just as he is getting closer, he pulls out. He’s breathing hard while looking you, holding tightly onto his dick and you are slightly confused. A smirk appears and he says “As much as I appreciate the enthusiasm with your mouth, I want to cum in you… I really hope you’re ready ‘cuz this gun is fucking loaded right now.” He lets out a laugh. You nod and smile.  
  
Fucking finally. You stretch your body out again with your ass up as high as it can go, legs spread just right. He turns you so he can stand on the floor behind you. He teases you by rubbing the head of his dick up and down your opening. You push your body back to try and force him in, but he won’t let it happen. You want it so bad. You’re so wet, you can practically feel it trickling down your legs. He grabs hold of your hip with his cold metal hand and slowly pushes himself in. The anticipation has built so much you hardly realized the kind of time that had passed. You feel the pleasure flow through you and you let out a long and pleasureful moan. You feel him shiver as he enters you fully.  
  
“Oh fuck, Galaxy… you’re so perfect and so damn tight…” He says, gripping your sides. He is increasing his rhythm, leaving you unable to move and breathless. The noises coming out of his mouth are enough to make you orgasm… and you’re not so quiet yourself. After a few moments, he pulls his body onto yours, resting on your back, without stopping his motions. He puts his face next to yours, encasing your neck with his human hand. You’re getting close and he can feel it. Just as you are nearing your peak, he turns your body over so he can look at your face. He pushes one of your legs up near your head and gently envelopes your body with his own. Your eyes are locked on each other. You are so fucking close. He releases one of your legs so he can hold your face with his hand. “You’re so fucking beautiful…. I want you to cum with me,” he says in a guttural tone while placing just the right amount of force around your neck. He plants a few sensual kisses upon your lips, slipping a tongue in to get a taste of you. A few seconds later, driven by the slight euphoria of his sensual grip on your neck, the skin against you and the sheer thought of him fucking you in general, you orgasm. Hard. He demands you to “take it like a good girl.” You yell his name louder than you ever have, digging your sharp nails into his back and drawing blood.  
  
The peaks and bounds brought by this orgasm are nothing like you have ever experienced before. The pain you’re causing him has brought him to his peak as well. He impulsively let’s go of your neck to grab your breast right as he pumps his load into you. He cums so hard, he nearly throws his back out. He squeezed so hard in those last few seconds, he probably left bruises. It’s almost as if you were both out of body for this sexual experience together.  
  
After pulling himself out of you, and shivering as he does this, he rests his body on yours for a couple of seconds before rolling over next to you on the bed. You were so in the moment you barely noticed the entire room was glowing red from his siren tattoos. You’re feeling some sort of way about Troy, quite different than you did a couple of weeks ago.  
  
While working to catch your breath and wipe the sweat from your body with a blanket, you comment on the room’s red glow. “Seems even brighter than last time… You said they usually die down by now. It makes me wonder why this happens whenever we get together like this... Not that I mind.” You let out a soft giggle and look over at him. He’s staring at the ceiling, his affect barren. He reaches down to clutch your hand.  
  
“I think it might be because I love you.”


	10. The Heart Wants What it Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Galaxy… at the risk of sounding like an overplayed song, you must do what your heart desires. At the same time, you must remember to continue reinforcing yourself as an individual. He is an Evil God King, don’t forget that part.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when you guys comment on my stuff. Thank you so much to those of you taking the time to do so! This story is drawing to a close soon but I have decided to make it more than one part. So, look forward to that.

You are frozen in place with a pounding heart and shallow breath. Nobody has ever told you they love you before, at least not in a romantic way. Who would have thought Pandora, a wasteland that is blank and dry, would be the place you hear it? And from the “evil” God King himself. The real question is… do you love him? How the hell do you respond to something like that? Will he kill you if you don’t reciprocate? You are speechless. You look over to him and he’s still just staring at the ceiling. Maybe you didn’t hear him correctly…  
  
“You-You what?” You ask, wanting him to repeat it.  
  
“I said I think the room lights up like this because I love you.” He laughs and looks over to you.  
  
Your eyes meet and you are overcome with an intense feeling of emotion and surprise.  
  
“Wait… did you just…?“ You start, but he cuts you off.  
  
“Yes, I did. But don’t freak out, please. Let’s just talk about everything when I get back.”  
  
You breathe hard into your nose and sit up. Your whole body quit functioning for a few moments. You feel like you can’t take a breath in or control your muscles. What he just said to you… What just came out of his mouth… is a lot to process. He has this thing about continually shoving overwhelming information into you, among other things. This information isn’t necessarily bad, though. You might actually love him back (do you?).  
  
But holy shit, Troy Calypso just told you he loves you.  
  
“Uh… Yeah, Ok.” You smile but you’re pretty much speechless. You feel some tension, but he looks rather comfortable and unphased by this situation. So, maybe it’s not as big of a deal as you’re making it. To break the silence in the room, you look at your ECHO and realize it’s practically the middle of the night. “Oh, jeez, Troy. It’s pretty late. Should you be getting back soon?” You ask. He looks to his own ECHO and exhales with a frustrated breath.  
  
“Shit, yeah. Ty has been blowing my ECHO up for the last hour. I have a lot to take care of before tomorrow.” He gets up and begins dressing himself. He smiles a bit when he picks up his chains. The loss of his body heat drives you to pull the blankets around you.  
  
“You’re coming back tomorrow to pick up the technical, right?” You ask with a hopeful sound to your voice. He looks at you with a touch of sadness but tries to keep it behind his proud facade.  
  
“Of course. I just… I have no idea how long I will be gone on this raid. We have a lot of shit to pick up and a lot of enemies to fuck up.”  
  
“I don’t think you’ll be gone long. You and Tyreen are all-powerful Gods, you know.” You wink at him.  
  
“Heh, you’re right. Nothing gets in my way from destroying people who… get in my way.” He smirks deviously, but with a comforting aura.  
  
He walks over and leans down to kiss you goodbye. It’s especially sweet. Crazy to think this guy was a lunatic a short time ago and you have softened him with such ease.  
  
“See you tomorrow.” He smiles and walks out the door. Even though you are an independent person, you suddenly feel empty. You seem to have become quite attached to this guy as a result of events unfolding over the last week and a half. You take a few minutes to process the slight panic in your chest. “Maybe I should message Judith…” You think out loud. Alright, wait… what the fuck are you thinking? She would collapse into an accordion if she knew you were falling for Troy Calypso. But she always seems to have the best advice on Pandora. Not to mention, she tends to be unbiased whenever she gives the advice. Fuck it. You might as well see if she’s available for some conversation.  
  
You pull out your ECHO and send her a message asking her to come over. It’s late, but she usually comes to your call whenever you need her. She responds extremely promptly. You didn’t even have time to set your ECHO down. She does not waste breath or time.  
  
“Be there soon.”  
  
\-----  
  
As you’re sitting there in the dark and staring up at the ceiling, you hear a knock on the door. You’ve been too lazy and stunned to move much to turn on the light.  
  
“Judith?!” You say, somewhat startled by the knock.  
  
“Yes, Galaxy. May I come in?” She responds outside the door.  
  
“Yes, please!”  
  
She comes in and notices you are in the dark, alone, and the room is silent. She flips on the light and you instinctively pull your blankets over your eyes to block it. You hear her footsteps on their way over to you.  
  
“Just what are you doing sitting here in the dark, young lady?” She asks in a very mom voice.  
  
“I don’t know…” Your tone is full of confusion and loss. Your lack of attention causes her to yank the blankets off you and look at you in a way that makes you fill with unease. You mouth a “what” at her, looking somewhat terrified.  
  
“I know exactly what’s going on here, Galaxy. Sit up, please.” She has become stern. You sit up reluctantly while not looking forward to whatever she is about to say to you.  
  
“You and the God King have been spending a lot of time together lately and tomorrow he’s leaving. How many times do I have to tell you I’m not stupid? I know it probably hurts. I trust you would tell me if he hurt you… so, hasn’t he hurt you has he?” She is giving you a look only a mother gives her child when they need to tell the truth.  
  
“Absolutely not. He would never. I just don’t know what to do so I asked you to come here and help me figure it out. Like, am I losing my goddamn mind? What the fuck is going on?! What should I do?” Your voice is rising slowly, and Judith leans down to help you calm down. She places her hands on your shoulders and gives you a look of reassurance. You slow down enough to give her time to speak.  
  
“Galaxy… at the risk of sounding like an overplayed song, you must do what your heart desires. At the same time, you must remember to continue reinforcing yourself as an individual. He is an Evil God King, don’t forget that part.”  
  
“I know, Judith. But the reason I’m struggling with this because he has changed so much. He’s gentle and kind to me. I don’t even know how I’m even saying this.”  
  
Judith moves to sit next to you on the bed. She is smirking because everything you’re telling her, she already knows. “Galaxy, just do what you think is best for YOU.” There is a long pause between the two of you.  
  
“What would Mr. Grey say?” slips quietly out of your mouth.  
  
Judith is taken aback by this question, but she does not lose her composure. “Mr. Grey would not be happy… but he would want you happy and safe. He wanted to get you out of here and he despised the actions of the twins.” She states; this makes you breathe a sigh of disappointment. A few seconds pass by. “But…” She continues, allowing you a moment of relief. “If you are safe and happy with Troy, I’m sure he could accept it just like I have.”  
  
She grabs your hand and smiles. You suddenly feel a little less burdened by your feelings. Turns out, you were feeling guilty because of your feelings for Troy. With Judith’s blessing and her words of encouragement regarding Mr. Grey, you see a little clearer. Still, your emotions are everywhere. She encourages you to message him on his ECHO and let him know you miss him when you get to feeling down, especially while he is away on the raid.  
  
“I have no doubt he will respond to let you know how much he misses you as well. I don’t know why you haven’t messaged him tonight if you already miss him.” She says with a giggle. You smile at her and grab your ECHO to do just that. It’s not such a bad idea.  
  
You and Judith spend a little time talking about the ins and outs of current life before she takes her leave for the night. She leaves you with a tight hug and makes sure you are aware she is only an ECHO message away. <3 In that time, you get a message back from Troy. It’s a simple “I miss you too, pretty girl.” Your face turns hot and your heart sinks… in a good way. You start to think this may actually work out if it turned into something serious.  
  
After turning off the lights and getting comfy, you can’t help going over the things that happened tonight. Your heart keeps skipping a beat. You’re feeling some type of way, but it is interrupted by the thought of him leaving for… however long. You take a deep breath in and switch back to the positive thoughts so you can try to drift off to sleep.  
  
\-----  
  
You wake at the sound of your ECHO notifying you of the twins’ morning livestream. You flip on the tiny television as they are explaining the details of their raid. Troy is there, so you have some time to wake up and be prepared before he comes to get technical. You only slept a couple of hours. You stayed up most the night because of insomnia. You took to your kitchen in that time and prepared a few things for Troy to take with him on the raid. You also wrote a quick manual for the Tyreen as she requested. Rest did not come easily. When you did sleep, you tossed and turned the whole time. You are experiencing a mixture of feelings over his confession, likely love for him, and the knowledge that he is leaving.  
  
Ok, let’s be real, you love him. It’s hard to ignore it anymore. This dude really came in here and swept you off your feet as it happens in the books and stories. The way you felt last night and the way you feel about him leaving has you coming to very real conclusions about yourself. You’re almost a mess about it. You must keep it together when he comes to pick up the technical, though. You don’t want to make it worse for him. It may already be hard for him to leave you after this romance has gained traction the way it has.  
  
You are excited to see him and give him the stuff you whipped up last night. You have jars and jars full of dried cactus fruit and a few different flavors of Rakk jerky ready for him in a box. You’re ready… even though it might be hard to watch him go.  
  
You go about your normal morning routine and drink some coffee to attempt feeling and looking less like you only had 2 hours of sleep. You look a little tired but all-in-all, you are ready to see Troy. What you do after he leaves is still up in the air.  
  
You’ve been zoned out a lot of the morning. When your attention was turned back the atmosphere around you, you heard Tyreen closing the Livestream with a thank you to those who attended the gathering last night. That means Troy will be here soon. He told you not to respond to his confession of love until he returned from the raid but honestly, you’re tempted to do it when he shows up to pick up the technical.  
  
Your ECHO beeps and it’s a message. Your heart skips a beat when you realize it’s Troy.  
  
“I’ll be there soon. Meet me outside. I have something for you.”  
  
You hold your ECHO device to your chest and smile. Since when is he so thoughtful? It’s still so weird to you that Troy has become this person worthy of reverence in your eyes. The title “God King” makes sense to you but not because you would bow to him. You would, however, do everything in your power to bring out the best in him. With these thoughts going through your head, you took a moment to reflect on who he really is now that you have taken the time to get to know him. He has a hard exterior even though his intentions are the opposite. He may seem corrupt and foul to the people he interacts with daily, but you have noticed a change in his overall demeanor since you’ve gotten closer to him. He is kind of funny, even when he’s mad. He likes to touch you but doesn’t overstay his welcome; he gives you space. From everything you did together concerning his arm and the technical, you can tell he’s intelligent. He also has a sense of remorse… which is an incredibly redeeming characteristic for someone like him. On top of all this, he is beautiful. He has a giant head of hair, piercing eyes, sharp metal fangs with every smile, huge plugs in his ears. Tattoos are laid in the most perfect places throughout his solid and giant body. He’s your type and his style is desirable to a badass such as yourself.  
  
You walk out of your quarters and sit on an old tire nearby that’s looking over the cliff. You look confident. You look ready. You contemplate the atmosphere around you. It’s warm and sunny and unusually quiet. Nobody is screaming?? Wow. For the first time in ages, you hear a Rakk in the distance and water falling to the river below the cliff. Something about this tells you only positive things can come.


	11. The End is the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want to wait until you get back to tell you how I feel,” you say. He stops all movement and locks eyes with you. He definitely wasn’t expecting that to come out of your mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this long closing chapter and let me know how you felt about the entire thing in the comments. <3 I hope you loved every bit of it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

You happen to see Troy enter the camp where you are and your heart stops. You hold your hand to your chest and feel your heart pounding. When he pulls up, you stand and smile. He is beaming and obviously happy as fuck to see you. He steps out and lifts you up for a tight hug. You excitedly wrap your arms around his neck. He always smells so good… so manly. When he pulls away from you, he gently pushes your hair behind your ear.  
  
“How do you look so damn pretty every time I see you?”  
  
Your heart jumps.  
  
“Oh, probably because I shower, Troy.” You say with a sarcastic look on your face. He smiles before leaning in and kissing you with tenderness mixed with haste. He pulls away to lock eyes with you for a moment.  
  
“Oh! I have something for you. You’re gonna shit your pants when you see it. Heh… Actually, hopefully not, but if you do, I’d understand.” He says, trailed by a laugh. “Hold on.” He says, letting go of you to grab something heavy out of his technical. It looks like a suitcase or briefcase maybe? He hands it to you and all you can do is look at it confused.  
  
“Well, thanks a lot. You’re so thoughtful and sweet but, like… what is it?”  
  
“You gotta open it, dummy.” He is trying hard not to laugh at you but when you furrow your brow and throw a playful punch at his fleshy arm, he bursts out.  
  
You look it over and see it says Jakobs on the top, like the gun brand. You open it up and suddenly feel short of breath.  
  
It’s a record player.  
  
You look up at him and see he has a smug smile across his face, the red marks on his face and temple slightly glowing. “I might have stolen that, but it was in an empty shack. No idea who even lived there but I doubt they will miss it. It had money in it instead of music… Oh! That’s not even the best part, Galaxy!” He reaches back into his technical and holds up a record. A Slayer record from your home planet. The excitement in your body grows so much, you almost drop the record player. As usual, you’re speechless. He keeps surprising you.  
  
“I, uh, I hope this is okay. My buddy collects these things and when you told me you missed the music from home, I gave him a call. He happened to have one left. I got lucky.” He looks at you, waiting for a response but you’re just looking at him, still unable to form words. “Oh, I listened to it, by the way. Really got my blood pumping. I think I’m gonna have to find another just like it for myself. Heh.” He smirks with his shiny canines peeking through.  
  
“Troy… I…”  
  
“It’s really ok if you don’t like it because I do and I will definitely get some use out of it.” While he’s talking, you gently place your new belongings on the ground beside you.  
  
“No, Troy. I want them. You are incredible…” You jump into his arms and wrap your legs around his midsection. He returns the gesture and holds you tightly in place.  
  
“Man, I was nervous as hell to give that to you. I wasn’t sure how you would react… I’m really happy you love it, babe,” he says softly into your ear. You jerk your head back to look at him, still held in the air.  
  
“Um, ‘Babe?’” you reply.  
  
“I said what I said.” He shrugs.  
  
“Hm… I think I love that.”  
  
“Then I’m on a roll today.” His voice gets lower right before he leans in for a sensual and drawn out kiss. At the end of it, he smacks your ass. I mean, it is in the perfect place there – pretty much in his hands. You were practically begging for a spank and you know it.  
  
“Hey! Rude… just put me down, please. I have a couple of things for you as well.”  
  
“Oh, I hope its food and a blowjob.” He says, nonchalantly. You roll your eyes and he sets you down with a giggle. You pick up your things and head inside with him. He throws his vest on a stool and takes a seat on the bed. You rummage around your cupboards for a minute before placing all the jars in a box for him. You also have the manual ready for him to take to Tyreen.  
  
“Here… babycakes.” You say handing him the box with a smile. He is taken aback by you calling him a pet name.  
  
“Ok, it’s official. I like it when you call me babycakes... Whoo boy. That almost got me hard all by itself.” When he says this, you throw the manual at him playfully. He’s laughing his ass off. You were just trying to be sweet.  
  
“Just open the damn box, Troy.” Your voice stern but cracking with near laughter.  
  
“What happened to babycakes?” He says sadly, frowning. He begins opening the box. “Oh, shit! Food!” He takes a minute to see what’s in each jar. “Wow, this all looks great, Galaxy. I can’t wait to try it all… wait if there’s food here, then where are you hiding the blowjob?” He’s got jokes.  
  
“Troy! I need you to be serious for a minute because we need to address the elephant in the room. I hope you didn’t just come here for sex," you say with your brow furrowed.  
  
“Ah, of course not. What’s goin’ on?” He seems clueless and continues looking through the box and flipping through the manual.  
  
“I don’t want to wait until you get back to tell you how I feel.” You say. He stops all movement and locks eyes with you. He definitely wasn’t expecting that to come out of your mouth. You sit beside him on the bed so you can be closer to him. “But before I do that I want to clear the air because there are a lot of reasons why I have been so back and forth. The main reason is I know what you are capable of and that shit with the girl at the party last night…” The statement comes out like a question, prompting him to elaborate on his behavior.  
  
He breaths out hard, probably a bit frustrated with the conversation. Nonetheless, he offers you the respect of an answer. “I didn’t want her at all, Galaxy. The sex was nauseating because I love you. I didn’t want to make her feel like it was her fault, so I kept having to tell her I was too tired or busy… God, see, that’s not even like me! I have never given a single fuck about the girls in my bed, but ever since you… I don’t know.” He rubs his eyebrows and the bridge of his nose. “Listen, I tried to keep my sister from appointing another bed companion to me because all I wanted to be was with you. But you know, she runs the show, said it had been too long, and I had to put on the act for the sake of our image. Plus, I wasn’t even sure I would see you at the party. Or ever again for that matter.” He sets the box down below his feet and leans back, looking out the window. You can tell it’s not easy for him to talk about this with you. You admire the fact he did it regardless of how he felt; he came out with it.  
  
“Why me, Troy?” You say in response.  
  
As Troy gazes out the window he offers more insight. “I love coming here and being around you. I don’t really know what specifically it is that sets you apart from other people. I think it’s because I had to work for it, and in the meantime, I just couldn’t stop myself from feeling shit. I tried.”  
  
He stops talking for a second to look over to you and grab your hand. You accept it. “There’s something else I’ve been meaning to tell you. We both know the infamous glow I have when we’re together. Well, I haven’t told anybody this because Tyreen will flip her lid, so don’t say anything about it. This is so fucking cheesy… but there’s a feeling when we are together, in the moment, like our souls are doing some crazy shit. That feeling is feeding me and my powers. It’s so weird for me to say, but love is keeping me alive.”  
  
You look at him, unable to pinpoint the exact feeling those words gave you. No wonder you’re mental state is all over the place. You and Troy share more than just words and bodies. This shit is astronomical.  
  
“Not trying to guilt you into being with me, by the way. I honestly just want you around, whether you love me back or not. I’ll be whatever you want me to be,” He says, looking you in the eye. He likely wishes he never would have set eyes on the blonde woman. He wants to be with you. After a few short minutes of staring into his unbelievably beautiful eyes, you find the words you need to say.  
  
“That’s… that’s a lot… “ you say, still hanging onto the last thing he said.  
  
“I know, Galaxy. I’m sorry.”  
  
“I should start by saying I shouldn’t have told you I didn’t want you or you were a mistake a few days ago. You’re not a mistake. In fact, you might make the most sense out of anything I’ve ever done.”  
  
Troy perks up a bit and a trademark smirk forms across his face. “So… you’re saying-“ he starts.  
  
“Don’t interrupt. You want to hear this, Troy,” you say sternly. He sits up trying to be at your level, though extremely difficult when he’s so damn tall. He puts both hands up in surrender to you. You continue your informative rant. “I know what you’re capable of. Good and bad things. Like everyone else. But you make me feel safe and unafraid. You’re fun and I so look forward to seeing you, even when you don’t warn me. Every time you came by while I was working on that technical, I got goosebumps when you walked in the door. Not to mention you’re the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. I know you don’t like the title of God King, but to me, you are, like, royalty… as cheesy as that sounds.” You stop to give him a moment to respond.  
  
“Wow. Nobody has ever said anything like that to me before. I’m sure you can see it with your own eyes what you have done to me. I guess the only question I have is what does all that mean for us?” His face has softened and he might actually have some fear mixed with anxiousness in his eyes. Regardless, he is smiling and somewhat relieved. You’re starting to feel your heart race. You’re about to tell him something that will change the dynamic of this relationship.  
  
“Honestly, I don’t know… but, what I can tell you, Troy, is that I think I’ve loved you since the moment you walked in here, even after everything I’ve heard about you since the day I arrived. Even after you broke my door. Even after the party. I see who you really are and yeah, I love you.”  
  
“Wait, wait, wait. You actually love me back?”  
  
“Yeah, I do. Like a lot. Like a lot, a lot.” You smile at him and grab his hand softly. “I would love nothing more than to make this ‘a thing,’ to quote you.” A small giggle follows your statement.  
  
“So this means… we love each other and I get to be in a relationship with you, the sassy and sexy Galaxy? Just wanna make sure I’m fucking hearing you correctly right now.”  
  
“Troy, I’ll be blunt. I want to be your girlfriend and fuck you every chance I get.” You grin, hoping he accepts this confession as you accepted his.  
  
Without pause, he starts aggressively punching the air with his mechanical arm and making excited noises to himself as if nobody is there watching. You start to laugh. He stands up and grabs you to twirl you in the air. When he stops, you wrap your legs around him again. You both take a moment to enjoy this embrace.  
  
“I’m gonna miss you,” You say, feeling a lump form in your throat and actual fluid forming around the waterline of your eyes. You never cry. This should be interesting.  
  
\-----  
  
He sat back down and lowered you onto his lap. He held you close while you cried for a few moments. His hand ran through your hair and rubbed your back. He whispered sweet nothings into your ear to remind you it will be ok, and he will return to you. When you stopped crying, you pulled back to examine every line and piece of metal on his face. You memorized the different colors in his eyes. He studied your face as well. You don’t want to forget anything about him.  
  
Just as you’re starting to feel a bit more relaxed, his ECHO beeps. You know what it could mean so your heart drops. His eyes close in distress because he doesn’t want to leave yet. When he checks it, he takes a relieving breath.  
  
“It’s Ty, but she says she doesn’t need the technical for another hour. I’ll just hang out here until I’m running late if that’s ok with you, babe.”  
  
“Yeah, of course,” you say through little sobs.  
  
He looks out the window overlooking the cliff. It’s still so quiet. “Ya know, I love coming here... away from all the bullshit at the cathedral or HBC. Plus, I get to be with you.” His tattoos glow and you feel a light breeze coming through the window. Suddenly, you really wish this moment didn’t have to end.  
  
\-----  
  
The time Troy spent with you in your quarters before he left was mostly just embracing each other. Some skin to skin but this was not about the sex, as much as you enjoy that as well. You both knew it could be weeks before you see each other again. His phone started blowing up in his pocket. It was time for him to go.  
  
“Galaxy, it’s time,” he says, sadness in his voice. You bury your face deeper into his chest and frown.  
  
“Just don’t forget who’s here waiting for you to come back,” you say softly. He brings your face to his for a meaningful smooch.  
  
“I could never forget you, Galaxy.” He just made your body turn to jelly.  
  
You both stand and walk to the door. He takes his box of snack with him. He stands next to the badass and beautiful technical you made up perfectly for him and Tyreen. He’s staring at you with a smirk, and you can tell he’s contemplating something in his head.  
  
“What is it, Troy?”  
  
“I know I keep saying it but I just love you. I don’t wanna leave,” he says; you lose your breath for a moment. You shoot him a heartfelt smile. “But I gotta say, it gives me a bit of a hard-on knowing you’ll be here waiting for me when I get back.” He winks and laughs that stupid adorable laugh.  
  
Your expression changes from loving to slightly annoyed, yet still a bit flattered.  
  
“I hope so. I’ll be ready for you,” you say, winking back. You join in on the laughter. A couple of moments go by and you watch him climb into the technical.  
  
“Text me when you get there so I know you’re safe,” you say.  
  
“I’ll text you every chance I get! See you when I get back, pretty girl.”  
  
He puts the box in the back of the truck and takes off. You both wave goodbye and smile. You have realized this isn’t the end for you two. But what will you do when he comes back? Escape this place or see what it’s like deep within the COV, which was never your intention even though it could be interesting. Regardless of what you choose, you want to be with Troy through it all. When he gets back, you can have a real relationship with him. You will be able to love each other in the light of day and he will keep you safe. Your heart races at the thought of being his girlfriend. You always wanted to love someone but who knew it would be the God King Troy Calypso? Lucky you. <3  
  
Now, let’s go listen to some Slayer until he gets back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really thinking of making this a two-part series as a choose your own adventure type story. For example, I would write two separate sequel works with different plots and settings. One side might be about what happens if you chose to stay with Troy in the COV while the other involves leaving Pandora with Troy. I could even have one where Troy helps you leave and he stays behind, which could lead to an ending canon to the game's story. I would love for you to let me know what you want to see and I will figure out where we go from here. <3 Thanks for reading! Truly!


End file.
